The path of a Hero
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: He didn't plan to become Eraserhead's apprentice but he wasn't going to turn it down. Being born with two quirks and being trained by a pro hero didn't sound too bad to him. He'd become the strongest hero alive. Hit abilities Naruto. Pairing currently undecided
1. Chapter 1

**So this story came to me a few weeks ago actually but only now have I gotten around to actually begin writing it. I know there's some stories that I have to update that some of you may be following and I promise I'll get to them. Read the AN at the end of this for some of that. Anyways I hop you guys like this new story, if you do I'll continue, if not then I'll just discard it or put it up for adoption if someone really wants it. Anyways let's get on with it.**

It was supposed to be a simple training exercise, the students were to be placed in false simulations that would test them on how to deal with real life natural disasters that take place. That's not what was happening at the moment however. Right before they were to begin their training a dark purple portal opened up in the center of the USJ building and out of it came hundreds of villains.

This surprised everyone, including thirteen who was in charge of the USJ as the detectors hadn't gone off indicating someone had gotten in without authorization. As if this wasn't enough, Kurogiri, who had opened the portal via his quirk, separated all the young heroes in training to different parts of the building.

Currently we find three young heroes trying to fend off a group of rag tag thugs. The first is a girl. She has fair skin, dark eyes with a cat-like shape, and black hair with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large spiky ponytail. She's the current vice president of class 1-A. Momo Yaoyorozu.

The second is also a girl she has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes. Her name is Kyoka Jirou.

Finally next to her was the male of the group he has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. His name is Denki Kaminari. Although at this moment in time he wasn't exactly of any use, you see after using his power too much he's temporarily stupid. This led to one of the villains holding him hostage in his weakend state.

"If you use your quirks I'll kill this guy" The villain said holding Kaminari up to the two girls to see. "I don't want to kill someone who's an electric type like me. But I guess I have to huh?" He asked rhetorically.

Before he could say anything else though he made a grunting sound and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forward. Releasing Kaminari in the process, who then began walking around with his thumbs up.

"What? What happened?" Asks Yaoyorozu.

"I'm not sure." Responded Jirou "One minute he was gonna kill Kaminari then he's passed out" She said looking at the downed villain.

"Hey man you alright?" They heard a voice speak. Both girls turned to look over at the newcomer. Neither girl recognized the young man. He was wearing regular clothing as if he were just a normal civilian. Black pants dark blue shirt and regular matching shoes. Nothing about him would scream hero.

"Excuse me." Momo says getting his attention. "Not that we're not glad you helped us, we are but who are you? You're not in our class and I don't think I've ever seen you at Yuuei." She continues.

Turning his attention away from the unresponsive young hero he looked at them. Though his eye lingered on the short haired girl for a second longer than he should have.

"No problem. As for why you haven't seen me at Yuuei, I don't go there. I was just walking by when I heard an explosion that seemed a bit too hard for a regular simulation so I decided to check." He hears movement and sees a bunch more coming in their direction.

Grabbing Kaminari he shoves him in the direction of the girls. "Make sure he doesn't get killed." He says and goes to meet them with amazing speed.

He jumped and landed in the middle of all of them before punching one in the face hard enough to break his nose. Catching them off guard he proceeded to kick the next one before using the force from the kick to propel himself over the one behind him.

He landed and kicked the back of his knee dropping him before using his elbow to hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell is this kid?" One asked as his hair grew and attacked the young hero while his back was turned. Sensing an attack he leaned to the right and extended his left hand which caught the hair of the villain.

He uppercutted the one in front of him before stealing the blade he was coming at him with. Pulling the hair towards him the villain who attacked was launched in his direction. Turning around he swung the blade. He cut deep into the mans bicep, horizontally across his chest and again through the other bicep.

"Ahh!" He cried in pain as blood poured out of him. Everyone heard a loud roar and looked up. There was a beast, his body is very muscular and has many scars around it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

The alarming thing was that he had just broken eraserheads arm while holding him down.

Aizawa Shoto aka pro hero Eraserhead was struggling. He thought that the one with the hands all over him was the final boss but he was wrong. They had some 'thing' with them that was incredibly strong. He took almost no damage and was able to pin him down with no problem.

[boom] The beast had once more slammed his head into the concrete below them. That was probably the sixth time, he was starting to lose the feeling in his face. What's worse was that he had tried to erase the beasts quirk but that resulted in the broken arm he has, that meant the beast was just naturally this strong.

" _He's as strong as All-Might"_ He thought to himself. His head was raised up once more and happened to catch what the two villain masterminds were talking about.

"Let's smash some of his pride as the 'Symbol of Peace'" He heard the one called Tomura say as he dashed for the frog girl. He realized if his hand touched her she would decay like he did to his elbow. Using all his power he activated his quirk and managed to erase the villains right before he was able to touch her face.

"Damn it." Said Tomura "You really are cool, Eraserhead" Before the beast could finish him off it's arm that was holding him down was ripped off completely at the elbow. The beast made no sound of pain but looked down at the missing limb.

" _What?_ " Eraserhead thinks to himself. He saw off to the side the arm landed a few feet away. Next thing he knew he was being lifted and was in the air. Looking over he saw a kid he'd never seen before.

"Hey kid." He asked slowly, the adrenaline wearing off and the full effect of the damage he'd taken beginning to catch up to him. "Thanks for the save, but who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. We'll do introductions after this is all over." Just as he said that everyone heard the entrance door blow up. Everyone stopped and saw that All Might had arrived. Naruto headed in that direction.

He stopped at the group of young heroes in training and placed Eraserhead down with one of the girls of the group. Now that All Might was here there'd be no reason to worry as the portal wielding villain had disappeared from his spot.

"Look after him." Naruto told the girl who nodded.

All Might saw this and looked at Naruto with some pride. "Thank you young man for helping Eraserhead. Everyone! No need to worry. Why? Because I'm here." He said effectively raising the morale of everyone in the building minus the villains.

Everyone prepared to watch the number one hero in action, all minus Naruto. Said hero walked over to Eraserhead and asked. "Can you still speak?"

Eraserhead raised his head up slightly, "Barely, but yeah. Why?"

"The guy with the hands all over him. What's his quirk?" Naruto asked as he looked at the villain who seemed happy that All Might had arrived.

Coughing he managed "Whatever he touches begins to decay. If he get's a hold of you it's over."

Nodding in understanding Naruto thanks the man and disappears. Tomura was so focused on watching his Nomu try and kill All Might he noticed far too late when a fist connected with his face. The man went flying a few feet from the hit.

"Shigaraki Tomura!" Yelled Kurogiri but just as his partner he too took a hit.

Tomura stood up and looked at who dared hit him. "Well what's this? A new wannabe hero trying to make a name for himself?" He asked laughing.

"Actually the correct term I've heard to describe me would be vigilante" He replies smirking.

"Doesn't matter if you're a hero or vigilante, you'll die with the rest of them!" Tomura yells as he charges at him. Naruto however doesn't move from his spot even as the people who were watching him rather than All Might were yelling at him to move.

As soon as his hand was centimeters from touching his face he smiled. He activated his quirk and in the blink of an eye everyone saw him with his fist in Tomura's face, though only the second knuckle of his fist actually connected. A light purple beam of light coming out of the back of Tomura's head.

"What?" Tomura asks himself as he gets up "I didn't see him move." He tries once more to attack, though this time he quickly appears behind Naruto and goes to grab him. Just like last time when he's within range he feels pain in his gut.

Everyone noticed Naruto had his knee burried in his gut, he had used enough force to cause a little bleeding. To add a little insult to injury he grabbed Tomura by the hand holding his face and slammed him into the ground. He did this twice in the same fashion that the Nomu did to Eraserhead before having to jump away from an attack from Kurogiri.

Not giving up any of his momentum he once again activates his quirk to launch a quick blow to the metal piece inside the villain, that seemed to cause him distress.

"You bastard." Mumbled Tomura as he scratched at his neck. "Nom…" He was cut off from calling his Nomu as Naruto appeared in front of him though in seemingly different spots each time and began punching him in different parts of the chest.

Each time his second knuckle connected the familiar purple light would come out the back of Tomura. Eraserhead as well as the student heroes who were watching this go down were watching in amazement as someone their age was down there actually beating one of the bosses of the villains.

He appeared behind Tomura and punched his back before covering his face. Wind enveloped the whole building as the force from All Might's punch hit. The Nomu was shot through the roof of the building and didn't come back down.

Tomura looked like he was going to try something but was held back by Kurogiri. "It's no use, as long as we don't know how his quirk works you'll be killed if you continue. Let's retreat." He says as he disappears into the portal.

"We lose this time, but we'll be back and when we do, I'll kill you." He said aiming the last part at Naruto.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." He says as he watches them leave. Looking right he sees smoke coming off of All Might's body, he was about to head in his direction when Cementoss raised the ground around him.

"Now that everything is resolved we will be taking care of the injured and arresting all of the villains. Everyone please head outside. Even you young man." He said to him. Sighing that he didn't get to ask all might for a favor he turned around and was about to exit with the rest of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Hearing his name he looked back and saw Eraserhead was calling him. He was being helped standing upright by a hero who's name he didn't recall.

"Now that we're not in any immediate danger I wanted to thank you properly for helping me earlier with the Nomu. You have a powerful quirk and you have a better basic skillset than a lot of even pro heroes." He complimented, which was rare since he wasn't one to speak often.

"Thanks but it was no problem at all." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck. Usually people never saw him thanks to his quirk so he didn't know how to take compliments especially from pro heroes.

"In any case I'd like to speak with you about something once my injuries have been treated. Head to Yuuei in three days time for a meeting." With that he nodded at the man helping him and they began walking away, most likely to a hospital.

Three days later Naruto was at the front entrance of Yuuei which had just recently beefed up their security since the whole villain incident. He had to click a button next to the metal doors and wait for someone to come open up.

When the doors finally did open he thought he was being pranked but a cough brought his attention down. Looking down he saw what he believed was either a large mouse, a medium sized dog or a tiny bear. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black vest with black slacks and brown shoes.

"Uhhhh I was told by Eraserhead to come here today." He said unsure if he could be understood.

"Ahh, young Naruto we've been expecting you. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Nezu, I'm the principle here at Yuuei. Please follow me." He said as he allowed Naruto entry.

They spoke in silence for a bit before Naruto asked a question. "When I showed up you said 'WE'VE', who's we?"

The principle laughs lightly "Caught that did you? Just a few of the pro heroes who work here that heard about the incident. We've all heard of you in some way or another, not by name mind you since no registered hero has the ability to walk in and out of a place, take care of a job and not be seen." He explains.

"Oh trust me I was seen, I just didn't let the criminals know I was the one who stopped them." He replied as he looked around the empty hallways and classrooms. " _So this is what the inside of the most prestigious hero school looks like_ " He thought to himself.

Finally they stopped in front of a tall door and he waited for the Principle to open. When he finally did he recognized some of the people that were waiting for him in the room. The most notable was All Might.

Next to him was his personal favorite for obvious reasons she wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She also sports a red domino mask. She is the 18+ only hero Midnight.

Next to her was a man who wore a tan trench coat that covers most of his body. Underneath is a skin tight, black suit with several gold stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His helmet is black and with a gold jawguard that ends in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears are. This is Ectoplasm.

Next was a man who wore a yellow helmet that's hooked up to a large steel appliance behind him. This metal device supports his body and has two large arms attached to it. The excavation hero Power Loader

Finally the last one wore a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. He also has long spiky black hair and a pair of sunglasses. He was one of the funniest in his opinion Present Mic.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. The boy Eraserhead told us about." Nezu introduced him.

All Might stood up first and spoke "Young Naruto we all owe you a big thanks for helping our students and fellow heroes at the USJ."

Once again rubbing the back of his neck he replied "It's no problem really, when I heard an explosion too big to be a simulation I went to check it out. There was someone standing atop the building doing something so I knew it couldn't be good." He explained.

"I have a question." Midnight said. Looking at her he nodded.

"What do you do? You're obviously not a normal boy and you're quite capable from what I've heard. What institution do you attend?"

"What do I do?" He repeated as he put a hand on his chin to concentrate. "I guess the right word to call me would be a vigilante." He replied raising eyebrows from the gathered heroes. "I do a heroes job but I don't allow the government to put a leash on me. No offense" He added at the last second.

"None taken, but have you thought about how even though you're helping people eventually the government might try and lock you up. We got a report yesterday that one of the attackers has lost all movement in both of his arms and had the blade that cut him gone deeper would have died from the wounds on his chest.

Luckily he didn't say how it happened. I guess he was too embarrassed to admit he almost got killed by someone half his age." She explained. If he was being honest he had to keep his lips from twitching upward remembering how he beat that guy.

"I've thought about it before but up until now I just figured they'd never catch me."

"If they do catch you one day you could face serious consequences, as a vigilante you be in violation of using your quirk, doing a heroes job and possibly even be tried for attempted murder." Said Power Loader.

"Have you considered applying for Yuuei?" Asked Midnight.

"You could be a pro hero and the government hardly ever tries to regulate what we can do too much." Ectoplasm follows up.

"I have thought about it, but the thought of going through two years of simulations while I've been out doing the real thing doesn't sound too appealing to me." He says getting some understanding nods from some.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened once more. Eraserhead had finally joined them, though he had his face bandaged as well as one of his arms in a cast.

"The kids right." He says as he takes a seat next to All Might. He has much more experience than any of the students here." He reached over and pulled out a familiar, to the heroes, yellow sleeping bag.

"He was able to rip off the arm of the Nomu thing that attacked and beat Tomura. Plus with a quirk like his he's already got an advantage over all the other students." He states looking straight at him.

"So what do you suggest Eraserhead?" Asked Ectoplasm

"I told you to come here because I watched your battle with Tomura and even some of the guys before him. Including the guy you almost killed. You have a high battle IQ and your quirk doesn't grant you super strenght or speed, that's all you.

In that regard we're alike as my own quirk doesn't give me a boost in strength. With that being said you were good against those thugs and Tomura, but against more powerful well rounded villains, you'd probably die quickly." He said, though he just noticed only the mans head was visible as he was now in his sleeping bag.

Naruto couldn't say the man was wrong. There were villains out there who, if they figured out how his technique worked and managed to counter would beat him quickly. " _Unless I could drag the fight long enough for my second quirk to kick in_ " he thought to himself.

"I'm offering you a chance to be a hero without going through Yuuei or any other institution." He says turning all heads to him all having varying looks of surprise.

"I still go on missions even though I'm a teacher here. If you become my apprentice you'll go with me on jobs, gain more experience with the tougher enemies and even get positive exposure. Plus you'll be getting paid for it as well.

Meanwhile we can focus on sharpening your current skill set, teach you how to hold back against weaker opponents as to not kill them, and even improve upon your quirk." He continues.

"Now hold on, no pro hero has ever not attended an institution before." Midnight said as she voiced her concerns.

"It doesn't matter, we're all able to choose apprentices should they meet our personal qualifications. It never said they had to attend an institution." He says getting irritated with all the interruptions.

"What would I have to do?" Naruto asked now getting a bit interested.

"First we'd draw up an agreement since this would be legal hero work. Since you're underage you'd be my responsibility while out on the field. After that we'd go register your quirk. After that it's official. So what do you say?" He asked somehow having gotten out of the bag.

Naruto stays quiet and looks down thinking things through. Eraserhead's quirk doesn't grant him special power like All Might or some of the other heroes, which meant he had to be in top physical shape and know how to fight really well in order to keep up with the big dogs.

He'd be able to better train him in his hand to hand combat, which he could then incorporate with his quirk. He'd have a steady source of income and if he were being honest he believed that their possible combo's would be fierce. He made up his mind.

"The positives outweigh the negatives. Deal." Naruto says as he shakes Eraserhead's good hand.

"Before we end this meeting I have a question." Said All Might who up until this point had only said thank you to him.

"What is your quirk?" All eyes turned to Naruto. He smirked, he was only going to tell them the first one. They weren't ready for the other.

"Time Skip"

 **Alright guys so that's my first attempt at a BNHA fic. Keep in mind I'm an anime only watcher so to my knowledge there's no time based quirks. Any guesses as to what his second quirk is? As for pairings I'm thinking Kyoka Jiro but I'm not sure yet. Keep in mind he's only 16 here.**

 **Anyways I always liked Hit's abilities from super and figured this would be the perfect place to incorporate them. Anyways I'm going to need your help. What should his Hero name be and what should his costume look like?**

 **As for my other stories I'm currently three fourths of the way done with 'Naruto of the Rinnegan' I have not abandoned it. I'm a few words away from finishing Naruto of the Dead and have the whole chapter mapped out for Breaking away.**

 **I have a few ideas for Naruto of Universe six as well that I want to work with so that one might take a bit, not too long though don't worry. Anyways tell me what you guys thought. Good, bad, trash? And as always if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this story was more well received than I thought it would be honestly. I think only one person talked trash on the chapter and go figure it was a guest account. Anyways, I'm glad you guys gave me that feedback and it looks like I'll be continuing this story. Anyways, enough of that let's get on to the chapter, and before I forget I hope you guys had a great christmas and have a happy new year as well.**

The following day Naruto had to go to Yuuei once more. Now that he had accepted being Eraserhead's apprentice there was some things they needed to discuss. Most likely all the legal paperwork now that he was going to be employed by the government. He shook his head, that thought still didn't sit well with him.

He got to the metal entrance door and clicked the button. Just like last time the door opened up, however, this time there was no one on the other side. He stayed outside for a second and peeked his head in, looking for whoever was going to be escorting him this time. He found no one. Shrugging he stepped in and looked back to see the door close behind him.

He entered the school and it was a different experience from last time. This time there were hundreds of students walking passed him, all looking at him strangely since he wasn't wearing their uniform. He ignored them and began walking towards the meeting room they were in yesterday. All he had told him was to come back so he assumed it'd be in the same spot.

It took him a little time to get there having to maneuver through all the students but he made it to the room. Knocking twice he waited and was greeted by Ectoplasm.

"Welcome back" He greeted.

"Hello, I'm looking for Eraserhead. He told me to be here today." He said.

"I believe his class already started, he's in class 1-A. The room is down the hall right here and first big door on the left. You won't miss it." He explained.

"Thanks." Naruto said and walked away hands in his pockets. Since he began his vigilante work that just became a habit to him. Looking left and right he finally saw the big door coming up.

" _Do they really need a door this big?_ " He thought to himself as he knocked. He heard the uninterested voice of Eraserhead tell him to enter so he did. " _Have a little enthusiasm man_ " he thought.

Opening the door all eyes turned to him, he noticed the look of recognition in their eyes. It looked like they were about to say something when Eraserhead spoke.

"Stop" he ordered. He turned to him. "Have a seat over there" He pointed to an open seat near his desk. "Let me get through this talk with them and then we'll talk." He said.

Nodding he walked over and sat down and listened to what was going on. One thing was clear though, Eraserhead sounded uninterested in what he was teaching too. It was hard to believe he was one of the stronger heroes, even if the public doesn't know about it.

He began thinking about how well he would fare against the top ranked heroes. If he erases the quirk of someone like endeavor he'd have to rely on his hand to hand skills or outsmart Eraserhead to beat him. He was broken from his thoughts as a high pitched voice caught his attention.

"Aizawa-sensei, uhh who is that? And what's he doing here?" She asked what the whole class was wondering. All but Kaminari as he was a bit out of it at the time.

Aizawa sighed, he knew they'd ask. Might as well get it over with. "This is Naruto, I've recently taken him on as my apprentice." He says. The class was shocked, they couldn't believe that he'd do something that could mean more work for him. He wasn't exactly the type to do more work than absolutely necessary. Naruto noticed that while the class was murmuring to themselves about the reveal one spiky haired student was glaring at him, seething with anger.

Another hand went up. "So he's a pro hero?" It was the ponytail girl he had helped out at USJ. He hadn't caught her name though.

"No Yaoyorozu." He replied.

"So he's like us then?" She tried again.

"No." Now the class was confused. Seeing this he elaborated. "All of you are still in training, gaining the basic understanding of what it means to be a hero. In other words you're amateurs, you're in pursuit of being heroes but are not yet being paid for it.

As an apprentice to a pro hero he's considered semi-pro, since he'll be receiving regular payment for his service though at a lower rate than a pro hero." He explained. "Enough about that for now. As you know the Yuuei sports festival is coming up…" Naruto tuned out most of the rest. He'd heard about this sports festival before but as he never joined Yuuei he found no reason to get hyped about it.

"It would be in your best interest to take this seriously, many pro heroes will be watching. This is your chance to really show what you've got. Anyways, you've got the rest of the class to catch up on assignments or to figure out how you're going to train for the festival." He says as he walks over to Naruto.

"Follow me." He says as he heads to the door. He turns to the students who look disappointed that he was leaving, probably wanted to ask him questions.

"So where are we going?" he asked. The man didn't turn around but still replied.

"First, we're going to register your quirk, then we'll get you fitted."

"Fitted for what?" He asked as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your hero costume." was his answer.

He looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I usually wear?" This is what he wore on every job he took. He never thought he'd need a costume.

Another sigh escaped Aizawa's mouth. "As a hero theres certain, guidelines to follow. Having a hero costume is one of those as well as having a hero name. There will be times where we will be facing villains head on and we can't be calling each other by our real names and having them see what we look like.

The costume is also to help compliment your quirk to make you more efficient out on the field. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah I get it." he may not like it but it made sense. The man looked lazy but he was strong and knew what he was talking about. The two walked in silence to the nearest government office that handled hero affairs.

"Aizawa-san." Said a man in a suit as he bowed. His new sensei bowed so he did the same. "What brings you in?" He asked briefly looking at him.

"I've recently decided on taking on an apprentice so we need to fill out the paperwork. He's also like me in regards to registration so we'll need one of those forms too." He said. Naruto looked at him. " _What does he mean like him with the registration?_ "

Before he could ask the man brought out two forms and placed them on the desk in front of them. Aizawa filled out a few parts before motioning him to take the pen.

"This is an official agreement that we're now master and apprentice. I don't expect you to call me that though, Aizawa-sensei will be enough." Naruto took the pen and noticed it was a four page document. He walked over to the waiting area and brought a chair and sat down. There was no way he was signing anything without reading it over.

Seeing this the government official was kind of impressed. "Not many people take the time to read through contracts anymore, though for the sake of time it's pretty much just saying that since you're underage you'll be Aizawa's responsibility out on the field. The rest is just regulations for heroes and the sort." He explained.

"Naruto, trust me when I say that's all it says. We do get a copy after its signed, if you read through it and disagree with anything I'll sign the release form and we'll break the contract." Aizawa told him. Man this kid really didn't wanna be under government watch.

Naruto studied the two for a second and nodded. This would be their first trust exercise. Signing he handed it back and they got their copy. The second document was only one page, which was all about his quirk.

 _Hero Name_

Naruto thought about it for a second. " _Well, the greek god of time was Chronos, and to my knowledge I'm the only one with the ability to use time. Guess I'll go with that._ " He wrote down Chronos.

 _Quirk_

 _"Well there's only one line on here so I'll just put down one._ " Time Skip

 _Please describe quirk's power_

He was about to write it down but stopped, this didn't go unnoticed by Aizawa. Even though he signed the contract he still didn't want everyone to know what his quirk does, he'd tell Aizawa but the less people who knew it's mechanics the better. Why not stretch the truth a little bit?

 _Allows me to stop time for 0.05 seconds._ He wrote down. It's technically not a lie as that's how other people perceive it anyways. In reality it allows him to skip forward in time by 0.2 seconds.

Clicking the pen he puts it down and hands it to Aizawa. He watches the man look it over and briefly quints his eyes as he reads and quickly glances at him. It doesn't look like he's buying his answers, but if he isn't he isn't saying anything.

He nods and hands it over to the man who stamps it and tells them everything is set. Bowing they leave the building and head back to the school. On the way back Aizawa asked, "So what does your quirk really do?" While looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto showed no emotion and kept walking. "What do you mean?" He wasn't going to expose himself unless he was sure his sensei knew.

"I was once an underground hero, to some degree I still am. In that regard we're alike. I was never a fan of being in the spotlight and because of that I held off on going public. When I did I was also weary of the government, just like how I can tell you are.

So when the time came and I had to full out my paperwork I lied about what my quirk did. I told them that I could only erase one quirk at a time and for only five seconds. Though we both know that's not how it works." He says.

At this revelation Naruto raised his eyebrows, looks like they really were similar in many regards.

"Fine, I don't freeze time. My opponents only perceive it that way. I actually skip forward in time, hence time 'skip'. That's how I manage to get in and out of places undetected and how I've stopped all the criminals up to this point. To everyone else time freezes but not to me. I can skip forward 0.2 seconds." He said truthfully.

Aizawa was impressed, that was a pretty powerful technique and there was always the possibility that it could get stronger.

They made it back to Yuuei and rather than head to the classroom he found himself following the man to what seemed to be the P.E area.

Aizawa stopped and turned to face him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to spar." He replied. "Strictly hand to hand, no quirks. I want to see what level you're at." He said as he got ready.

" _So no Time Skip_ " he thought to himself. " _Stance two then_ ". He turned his body slightly to the right and brought his hands up towards his face. His hands were fully stretched out but all fingers were tight together.

Aizawa sees this and remembers his fight with Tomura. " _That's not the same stance he used at USJ._ " He was waiting for him to make the first move but he was just standing there.

Aizawa runs forward at amazing speed and throws a punch. Naruto dodges to the right. " _He's fast_ " His sensei quickly threw an overhead kick which Naruto parried and countered with his own straight right. His sensei though wasn't a pro for nothing and regained his footing and caught his hand.

Still holding on he brought him toward him and did a quick spin kick. Naruto twisted his body to avoid it and jumped back, he felt the wind from the kick that nearly hit him. He was still regaining his footing when he saw another kick coming right at his chest. Bringing up his hands in an x pattern he was shot back, his feet planted on the ground as he skidded back a few feet.

" _His hand to hand is pretty good_ " Aizawa thought to himself. Better than some of the older students he's taught. Most become so reliant on their quirk once it's gone their sitting ducks. But Naruto is different. He's spent time training in this as well.

Naruto went on the offensive and in his own impressive display of speed he attacked. He threw a felt jab which was blocked followed by a straight right. As he was throwing punches he continuously got faster.

Not wanting to be kept on the defensive Aizawa began mirroring Naruto. The rights Naruto threw were met by lefts from his sensei. Their fists clashed over and over. The same would happen when he would throw elbows or kicks, they'd meet.

Aizawa managed to break the deadlock and landed a clean punch to Naruto rib. The moment he connected he felt a pain in his gut as his student had quickly used the opening he created to hit him back.

This new trend continued for a few minutes, either Naruto would land a hit and would be to slow to block the next attack, or Aizawa would connect and would take a hit back. Naruto got back in position. " _Aizawa-sensei has really good hand to hand skills. I guess this is what happens when you have a quirk that doesn't give you elemental powers or superhuman strength and speed._ " He thinks.

Their spar had been going on for a good fifteen minutes now and he was sweating a bit. But this is what he was waiting for. He smirked and once again their dance commenced.

Aizawa on the defensive also had thoughts on his mind. " _Something's changed_ " He manages a kick to Naruto's side and gets a punch to the face. He attacks and right as his fist is about to reach Naruto's face he feels a pain in his gut before his head shoots up from an uppercut. He jumps back and wipes the small amount of blood that drew.

" _How'd he get me? I'm sure I was getting that hit._ " He thinks. Looking at Naruto who was smirking he knew something was up.

"That's enough for now." He says as he dusts himself off. "That last move, what did you do?"

"I improved." He replied "Are you satisfied with the spar?" He asked as he too dusted and cleaned himself up.

"For now yes, come on there's still one last thing we need to do before the day ends." Aizawa says as they headed back inside the school. They went back to the meeting room and sat down at the desk. He took out a piece of paper and pencil and put them in front of him.

"Yuuei has connections to the best companies that create hero costumes. We're going to need to order you one so you have something ready when we go on jobs." He explained. "Draw up a design you'd think would work for you." He says. So that's what the paper was for.

He tapped the pencil on his head for a few seconds before getting to work He began drawing a plain featureless person and made the design over it. He made a long black hooded cloak that had his face blacked out. Next to that he wrote 'fire proof' He made sure the jacket was open but drew buttons on it so they knew he'd like it closed.

Under the jacket he drew upper body armor in the form of his own chest and abs. Next to that he wrote 'bullet proof' and 'covers upper body and back. He made sure to add his dimensions as well. Looking it over he nodded and handed it to Aizawa.

"It's simple but it'll work. Normally people like to be flashy with their designs to get recognition." He says as he scans the drawing on a computer and begins typing. "Done" He says. "It'll be here in a couple days. I'll work on having a communicator made for us, I don't trust using personal phones as any villain could easily hack those.

For now just stick around the school while I'm teaching. You don't have to be in my class all the time, you can train by yourself or request to sit in someone class and see how the students are taught. In my free time we'll continue our training." He told him. So he could check out class 1-B and see how they stack up to the ones he's already seen.

"Alright, sounds good. Anything else?" He asked wondering if there was any other procedures to go through.

"No that's all. Classes should be ending by now so feel free to leave with everyone else. Be here tomorrow first thing in the morning." He ordered. He nodded and headed out, once more drawing the curious looks from all the students.

He paid them no mind and was going on his merry way until a voice stopped him.

"Oi" He looked back and saw that same kid who was glaring at him in class earlier today. "What the hell makes you so special to be an apprentice when you're no older than any of us?!" He asked angrily.

"I hope you don't think this means you can feel free to look down on me!" He said.

" _These are the first words he's said to me and he's already annoying me_ " He thought allowing a small frown to come to his face.

"Yo Bakugo leave the guy alone, you're making a scene." It was the same girl with the short hair that he'd helped back at USJ. True to her word he looked around and noticed all the students had stopped and were looking right at them.

"Shut up! This side character needs to know he's not better than me." He snarled. Clearly he had some sort of superiority complex.

"You should listen to the lady Bakugo. I don't have the patience to deal with you, I have other things to do." Naruto replied as he tried to walk off. Key word 'tried'.

"Dont turn your back on me!" He heard as footsteps got close to him. Sighing he turned around.

" _Now that I'm someones apprentice there's a chance I could get in trouble if I hurt him. But if he hurts himself I should be alright._ " He thought with a small smile. Bakugo got close to him and threw a left punch which Naruto easily dodged.

He also dodged and slapped away right hooks, kicks, and upper cuts. "You're slow" Naruto taunted, this fueled the teen to try harder. But after having sparred with Aizawa-sensei at a much higher level this was nothing.

He saw a punch coming and waited until it got close enough. He tilted his head and moved in. He grabbed his wrist with his left hand and chopped at the elbow joint on Bakugo's arm forcing it to bend. Using his momentum he made Bakugo's fist collide with his own face, and there was a lot of momentum. Stunned at what had occured Naruto used his time skip to appear behind him and sweep his feet from under him.

Not giving him time to get up Naruto stepped on the boy's head. "I told you I didn't have time, if you really want to get beat ask Aizawa-sensei to let us spar. Until then I'm done with you." He said as he walked off, leaving a fuming student behind.

The crowd began to dispurse all talking about how the number one ranked student had been beaten like nothing. Once more he heard footsteps coming near him and he was really hoping it wasn't Bakugo coming back for more. Luckily it wasn't.

"Hey." It was the same girl that tried to knock some sense into her classmate. "I just wanted to say sorry for him, I don't want you to think we're all assholes like him." She said not holding back.

He smiled "No problem, I held back because I didn't want to get charged or anything. Lord knows I wanted to beat him senseless though." She laughed at that and agreed.

"My name's Jirou Kyoka by the way." She introduced and bowed "I also wanted to thank you for helping us back at USJ, had it not been for you it could've gone a lot worse." She said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He returned the bow. "Ehh, don't worry about it. We'll I gotta get going I have to be back tomorrow though, I'll see you around yeah?" He said.

"Definitely. See you." She said going in the opposite direction. Turning back around he headed home, he never thought he'd be working to be a pro hero. But now that he was, he was going to make sure he was the strongest alive.

 **Alright, not much this chapter just getting the legal stuff for him out of the way. He'll be spending time at Yuuei training with Aizawa as well as checking the classes out. Seeing as he's not a student I plan to have him interact with some of the 1-b students as well as we don't see much of them in stories, or even the anime.**

 **Also I will be reading the manga to know what goes on as well as to get some more ideas. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next time he'll interact with some of the 1-A and B students as well as going on a job. Anyways as always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys so here we are again with another chapter. I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story so far and are giving some good feedback. Make's it a lot easier to write when I know what people like and don't like about a story and you guys have helped tremendously. Anyways there's an important AN at the end of the chapter which I'd like you guys to read. Anyways, now that that's out of the way lets get on with the story.**

The next day Naruto was back in Yuuei in class 1-A. He was sitting in a seat next to Aizawa-sensei's desk listening to the man lecture. It still amazed him just how uninterested the man sounded even though everything he was saying made sense and was great advice for the young heroe's in training.

Finally he put the students to work on an assignment in pairs, the students grouped themselves up and the sounds of talking and laughing filled the room quickly. Aizawa sat down and spoke.

"I was informed this morning that I will be one of the commentators along with Present Mic at the Yuuei sports festival." He states. "Since you're now my apprentice you will also be required to be present at the event." He finished.

Exhaling a breath Naruto spoke "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my time but I guess I have no choice." He says. Aizawa nods glad that he wasn't making a big deal out of having to go.

"One more thing." He tells him, Naruto looks at him expectantly wondering what the man would say now. "Seeing as how you're the youngest person to become an apprentice to a pro hero, the higher ranked pro heroes want a demonstration of what you can do.

As I'm sure you know there's one student here who has a less than heroic attitude and outlook." Aizawa says looking at the class. Naruto has an idea of who he's talking about and follows his gaze. They watched as the sandy blonde yelled at a classmate who was laughing at him.

"Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting him." He says referring to when he tried to fight him.

"So I've heard, you handled the situation well by the way. Anyways there's something I'd like you to help me with. At the festival I'd like for you to teach Bakugo that there will always be someone stronger out there. That simple rage and firepower won't always be enough to win. I'll set up a match between you two after the official festival is over." He says.

"That's fine, some humility could do him some good." Naruto agreed. The boy was way too hot headed to be a hero. He'd get himself killed at that rate.

Coughing into his scarf Aizawa nodded "I'll talk to the committee in charge of the festival about it." Naruto thought he would do it later but was confused when the man stood up and told the class to be quiet for a second.

"I have something important to discuss with the principle and some of the other heroes. While I'm gone Naruto will be in charge of the class" He says ignoring the wide eyed look from the blond. "Should you need any help ask him." He says and simply leaves the room.

"What?" Naruto asked as he watched the door close. Looking over he saw the whole class had gone quiet and were looking at him. He coughs into his hands looking around uncomfortably.

"So….anyone need help?" Nobody said anything, they just continued to stare. "Woah, now don't ask all at the same time now." He said a bit miffed that no one was saying anything. Finally someone raised their hand. It was the pink girl, Mina he believed her name was.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"How is it that you're our age but don't have to attend Yuuei like the rest of us?" She asked him. The rest of the class turned back to him all awaiting the answer. Looks like none of them were going to ask anything actually work related.

"Because I never had any dreams of becoming a pro hero. That and I'm more of a doing person." He explained. That must have drawn confusion as one of the girls that he had helped out at USJ raised her hand. Yaoyorozu.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"When I found out about my quirk I trained with it until I was really good with it. I briefly entertained the idea of Yuuei but got over it within an hour. Once I felt comfortable enough using it I just went out and began to stop criminals around town. I've been doing it since I was about twelve. That and I didn't really feel like sitting at a desk all day." he answered.

Another hand went up. It was the green haired boy. "Yes"

"Umm, isn't doing that illegal?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I knew I wouldn't be caught so I didn't really care. It wasn't until the incident at USJ that I changed. I was offered to be trained by one of the best heroes so I took it. Even if it meant following the government's rules." He said.

"Isn't All Might the best?" Asked Mineta

"Power wise yes. But that's because of his quirk. A lot of the heroes out there are strong merely because of what their quirk does for them. Take that away and what are you left with?" He asked the class. While no one answered, Izuku knew. This hit him hard as he was previously quirkless. Take away One for All from him and he had no power.

"Aizawa-sensei's quirk doesn't grant him anything other than removing peoples quirks. he's powerful because he trained himself to be strong on his own. He had no help. He's a good strategist, and has many different fighting forms. That's why I think Aizawa is one of the strongest.

It would do you guys good to learn to handle yourselves without your quirk as well." He finished. Some of the students contemplated everything he said. Others like Bakugo just scoffed and crossed their arms. " _Tsk. It doesn't matter what this side character says. I'll be the number one hero no matter what everyone thinks._ "

One more hand went up, it came from the frog girl. "What's your quirk?" She asked.

"I can freeze time for a bit." He said nonchalantly, the students were shocked as they didn't know such a quirk existed. Any other questions that could have been asked were cut off as the door opened and Aizawa took over once more. He resumed class and Naruto took his spot at his desk once more.

When the bell rang for lunch all the students quickly headed out leaving the master and apprentice in the room.

"It's been decided." Aizawa started "You'll be facing both the winner and the runner up of the sports festival at the same time. The committee agreed if you're good enough to be semi pro at your age this should be a good way to see what you can do." He told him.

"That's fine with me. It shouldn't be too hard." He said calmly.

"I'm glad you think so, you can go ahead and join the others for food. Here take this." He says as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "Everyone knows of you but don't know what you look like. If anyone tries to remove you from the school grounds hand that to them." He instructs. Looking down at the paper its basically a pass authorizing him being there.

"Alright, you want anythi…" The man was already in his sleeping bag with his back turned. "Nevermind" He says with a sweat drop. He leaves the room and heads in the general direction of everyone else. On the way to the cafeteria he passes by a big door with the sign '1-B'.

" _I'll check it out soon_ ". He thinks.

He finally reached the cafeteria and manages to get food. The pass really came in handy. Holding a tray he looked around and tried to find someone he knew. He noticed a hand waving at him and his eyes lit up recognizing Jirou. She's sitting with the frog girl, Yaoyorozu, and a few others from the class.

He heads over and Jirou scoots over making room for him. "Yo." He greets. Everyone returned the greeting, though Todoroki who was sitting next to Momo only nodded. He didn't seem as interested in the blond as everyone else but deep down even he wanted to know how throng the blond truly was to be an apprentice so young.

"So we know you're learning from Aizawa-sensei but tell us about you as a person." Jirou said.

"Well, I like eating ramen, training with and without my quirk, and listening to music whenever I just want to chill. I also like fighting strong opponents, the stronger they are the more powerful I become." He tells them. It's not much but enough.

"What kind of music?" She asked.

"Lately I've been listening to a lot of Kenshi Yonezu. Though I'm a big fan of western metal. When I'm training I'll usually listen to big metal bands like the big four." He says. While Japan never really got big into the metal scene he found he enjoyed it.

"No way me too" She says excitedly not encountering many people who listen to metal. "Especially on days like today when we have an exam on normal subjects." She says. He wasn't aware they had a quiz today. Must have zoned out when they were talking about it.

The girls noticed Jirou was the one talking to him most of the time but didn't comment on it, though they'd occasionally ask a few questions of their own. Even Lida who hadn't said much asked him a few questions and made friends with him. He had to admit it was pretty nice. He didn't have much of a chance to make friends during his vigilante work. Much less friends his own age. It was a nice change of pace.

As they ate their meals the silence was broken. "How strong are you really?" Everyone turned to look at the half white half red haired boy who just spoke. Some had their eyebrows raised as he never spoke to anyone.

"What will you do once I answer?" Naruto counters. He stared into the boys mismatched eyes and spoke again "Come on, why don't you ask what you're really wondering? You want to know if I'm stronger than you." He stated. The boy said nothing just stared back at the blond waiting for a reply.

"Well if you really want to know, then yes I am. I'm stronger than any student here and even some of the heroes." Before anyone could say anymore the bell rang once more indicating the end of the lunch period.

Naruto stood up said his goodbyes and headed out. Todoroki watched him leave and narrowed his eyes a minute amount. He had two people on his radar this morning, Izuku and Bakugo. That changed just now, Naruto has just shot to the top of his list.

As Naruto was walking back to the classroom he remembered Jirou having told him that they were going to be having a quiz. " _Not gonna be much to do then, perhaps I could check out class 1-B, see how different they are compared to 1-A_ " He thinks to himself. He quickly went to tell Aizawa that since they'd be testing he was going to check out class 1-b. He assumed the mumbling from inside the sleeping bag was a yes and headed out.

He walked over to the giant door indicating 1-B. He knocks twice and enters, the class is relatively empty, the only person inside being the homeroom teacher. He has short, spiky grey hair. He also has a rather bulky build. He also has two prominent lower canine teeth, which appear even when his mouth is closed. He also has an X shaped scar on the left side of his face, underneath his left eye. He was the blood hero 'Vlad King'.

"Who are you?"He asked taking in the appearance of Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He responded. There was a flash of recognition in the mans eyes.

"Eraserhead's apprentice correct?" He asked rhetorically. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Well, class 1-A is going to be doing exams today so I was wondering if I could stay in here and check the class out." He admitted.

"Well you're in luck, our class just finished testing so they have the rest of the afternoon free." Vlad King told him, he assumed it was a yes and nodded to the man and had a seat at a desk near the end of the room.

Soon enough all of the students come inside, they take their seats. They've noticed him but haven't said anything yet. Naruto noticed this class had some strange characters in it as well. They sit down and listen as their teacher clears his throat.

"Since our class has already finished the mandatory testing as required by the government, you have the rest of the afternoon to do as you wish." He informs them and heads back to his seat. He didn't mention anything about him.

As the students began to talk amongst themselves Naruto watched and tried to see what kind of personalities these guys had. Focused on his task as he was he still sensed someone coming his way. Looking left he saw a girl with large green eyes, and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hangs from the side of her head.

She sat down in the seat in front of him and spoke. "Hey, haven't seen you before. I'm Itsuka Kendo." She introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he replied. "I'm usually with Aizawa-sensei, he took me on as his apprentice recently so I'm usually there." He said drawing the attention of the rest of the room. Hopefully they all heard as he was getting tired of having to tell everyone the same thing.

"Oh so you spend a lot of time with class 1-A?" asked another person who sat himself down next to Itsuka. He has short, slick blond hair, parted to the right on his forehead. He has grey eyes with white pupils. "Monoma Neito." He introduced as well.

"Not exactly, I'm only there because Eraserhead is there. I can go wherever in the school so long as whatever class I visit is ok with me being there." He explained. Some of the students looked to their teacher who just nodded once and continued his work.

"Oh, I see. So you're not one of them then, but I suppose the lack of uniform should've given it away. Tsk, those guys think they're so great. We'll show them otherwise soon enough though I promise you." He said in a determined voice. "I'll beat them all one by one."

" _Ok so he seems to hold a grudge against class 1-A._ " Naruto thinks to himself. "How?" Naruto asked, curious to know how the young man would pull this off.

"Monoma that's enough you're going into your rant mode again." Itsuka told him having heard this multiple times. Naruto waved her off chuckling.

"No, it's good that he has a goal." He said surprising the class. Most of them don't even react and some even think he's all talk. "What I want to know is how you plan to accomplish it." Naruto says.

The boy didn't hesitate in replying. "I'll work my way into class 1-A, then I'll begin challenging the strongest there until I'm the top student in Yuuei. That way everyone who doubted me can see how wrong they were." He says passionately.

Naruto nodded his head in appreciation but there were still more questions he had. "What's your quirk?"

"Copy." He answered, he didn't think he needed to explain what it did so he didn't do so.

"Then you'll probably have to work much harder than all of the other students." He tells him. The boy tilted his head in confusion and looked over to his orange haired classmate who looked just as lost.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Naruto sat up straighter and prepared his explanation.

"Your quirk" He said indicating to Monoma "Allows you to copy the quirks of others I presume. Depending on how it works you'll have to either see the quirk in action to copy it or have to touch the user of whoever you want to copy." he deduces.

"If it's the latter then you'll have to make sure you're strong enough to win if for some reason you can't copy your opponents quirk. You following me?" A nod. "Without a quirk a lot of people in this world are powerless, keep that in your head when you train and you'll go far." He says. The boy sat down and stared at the desk deep in thought.

" _He's on the right track, I have to touch someone to be able to copy their quirk and even then it's only for five minutes. If I can't copy someone's quirk I'm powerless._ " He realizes. He'd never thought about it before, having been so driven to beat 1-A. He'd been blind to his own huge weakness.

"So how do I do that then?" He asked, surprising even his teacher. Monoma was one of those that he'd never heard as for help from anyone, being confident in his quirk and strategizing.

" _He's shown the most drive from anyone I've met in this school._ " Naruto thought as he saw the fire in the boys eyes, the eagerness to better himself. "It's simple, work out, learn fighting styles that would suit you best, and work on your cardio."

The person most shocked in the room would have to be the orange haired girl herself. She'd never seen her friend look this determined to do something other than to defeat the top class. This blond had only been in the class a few minutes and had already had such an impact on her friend. This guy was something else.

"Spar with me." They boy said, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Naruto said not wanting to beat the determination out of the boy. People don't like seeing how weak they are.

"Actually, I too am pretty interested." Said Vlad King. "I'd like to see what it is that made Eraserhead take you on as an apprentice. A spar sounds good." He said. Sighing he nodded, not having a choice anymore. The class heads outside to where Naruto and Aizawa had their hand to hand spar.

"Alright." Naruto began. "We'll spar until either Vlad King stops us or one of us is unable to continue. Use whatever you have in your arsenal to beat me." Naruto told him. The two were standing still until Monoma rushed in with decent speed for a student and threw a punch.

Naruto caught his hand and saw Monoma smirk. Naruto raised an eyebrow as a feeling he was all too familiar with took over. He brought his right hand up and blocked a punch. The class was confused as they didn't know what had happened.

"So I wasn't far off, you copy quirks by touching your opponent." Naruto says. He ducks under a kick that once again none of the others could have seen. "But you can only copy them in their most basic of forms it seems." He said as he kicked the boy in the chest as he appeared in front of him.

The boy tried again and Naruto simply moved aside and palmed the boys face before catching another punch and tossing him aside. "You're using my earliest version of time skip." He tells him. " _He's jumping .001 seconds ahead, piece of cake. For me at least._ " He thought.

Once he dodged another attack he retaliated, he caught the boys hand and brought him closer. He buried a fist in the boys gut and kicked him away. He didn't give him time to counter however and blitzed. He sent a right hook to the boys face, as he was going to the side he grabbed him by the scruff of the uniform and kneed him.

The boy spit out saliva as well as some of the air in his lungs. Naruto swept his feet from underneath him and stepped on the boys chest, he put his hands back in his pockets and looked down at him as he was catching his breath.

The class was stunned, even the teacher. Usually spars end with Monoma using his opponents quirks against them and using superior strategy to beat them with it. This time however it seemed to have failed. Naruto was able to counter even his own quirk.

Removing the foot from his chest Naruto extends a hand to Monoma. Fortunately the boy took it and allowed himself to be helped up. "This is what I was talking about, you copied my quirk but it did you little good." He explained.

"Had you known how to fight and use the speed your body type can allow you, you could have at least been able to survive and possibly counter my last attacks." He told him. "If I were a villain, and this weren't a spar, you'd be dead." He finished.

"That's correct." Everyone turned to look at their homeroom teacher "What you all witnessed here is an important lesson. Never rely solely on your quirk, you never know when it can fail you. Now let's all head back to the classroom." He says.

Everyone walked back all talking about the fight they had just seen. Monoma was at the front not saying anything, he wasn't upset at the loss. If anything it opened his eyes and gave him a new goal. First he'd work on improving himself, then he'd take down class 1-A.

"It seems you've made a big impression on him." Itsuka commented from beside him.

"I'm glad, he's a good guy. Even though he holds a grudge he's got drive, something to prove. A lot of people are here for the fame and glory." he says.

"What are you here for?" She asks curiously.

"When I was younger it was to help people and to have a nice source of income. Seeing as how how I wasn't a hero under the government I could accept anything I was offered. In fact I did. Now though, I want to be the strongest hero alive." He says. She nodded having thought she figured it out.

"So you want to be the number one ranked hero like All Might" She stated. That was what everyone wanted. To her surprise he shook his head negative.

"No, I don't care about rank. I just want to be the strongest. I'll be stronger than All Might, I'll be stronger than whoever takes over for him, stronger than any villain. That's what I want." He said. She said nothing but made sure to file that away.

The rest of the day for him was spent with 1-B just talking with the other students, the ones who were willing to talk to him that is. They were pretty interesting.

He left the school grounds and was ready to go home when he heard his stomach rumble. Patting his stomach he decided he'd stop by the nearest convenience store. As he was walking to the store he heard a gun shot go off from around the corner on the street he was on. Turning the corner he saw three police vehicles parked with a lot of policemen surrounding a house.

Amongst the crowd there was someone who stood out. He has the waist of jeans shaped into a cylinder to covers his mouth and a jean jacket with sleeves. He finishes his outfit with a pair of jeans and brown boots. Walking over he asked the hero "What's going on?"

"Some criminals with some sort of gun quirks tried to rob the place. Now they're inside holding the people hostage. There are four of them, all armed." He explained. Jeanist was about to tell the kid to go home but stopped as he looked at him. Earlier in the week he as well as the rest of the heroes received a memo regarding Eraserhead taking on an apprentice. This boy fit the description.

"Chronos?" He asked.

"Yeah" Replied Naruto with no emotion on his face. Jeanist nods and looked back at the building.

"We're the only two heroes here for now, we'll need to diffuse the situation." He said, trying to find out just how Naruto would react. He was young, the older hero wanted to see how the young man handled himself. Would he perform or choke?

"I have an idea." Naruto spoke, he spoke quietly enough so that Jeanist was the only one who would hear him. "Tell the police chief to talk to the leader and draw his attention towards the police. I'll go inside and take care of the goons and release the hostages.

Once they're out, you and I take care of their leader." He explains. Jeanist thought it over and nodded, he was about to ask how he'd get in but to his surprise the blond was already gone. He shook his head, he'll go along with it. If it goes bad he'll take over.

Naruto had snuck away and was walking behind the house, he stopped and heard the police chief talking through a megaphone trying to reason with the man. He walked forward and found his entrance, a window from the bathroom. He made his way in and landed silently.

He opened the door slightly and checked outside. The four goons were all surrounding the hostages, though they were all standing near each other. " _All together, good. This will be easy._ " He thought to himself as he made his move.

He walked out and made himself known. They all looked at him, right as they were going to yell and fire he struck. He activated his quirk and all four got a knuckle to the head. The hostages didn't know what happened. One minute there was a boy standing, the next a purple light exploded from the heads of their captors. Naruto made sure to grab the back of their shirts to avoid them making noise as they fell.

They had their jaws dropped having not been able to believe what they saw. Naruto made sure to put a finger up to his mouth and nose indicating them to be quiet. They nodded and he waved them over. He opened the door and let them out.

"Stay here, don't go to the public yet." He told them in a quiet but stern voice. He peeked around the building and made eye contact with Jeanist and nodded. The man looked away and waited a second before stealthily breaking away.

He joined him quickly and entered the house. He noticed the four guys on the ground and used his quirk to tie them all up using denim. Naruto nodded upstairs and the man nodded. Inside he was impressed but he'd comment later. The man was pointing his finger, in which the tip of it was actually open revealing a barrel.

Jeanist tied the man up in seconds. "What?!" He yelled angrily. He was still in front of the window so everyone outside could see what was going on if they were far enough. He didn't get to say anything else though.

The people outside say multiple streaks of purple explode from the mans chest. About thirteen streaks erupted before they saw him slump over, blood coming out of his mouth. Jeanist made sure to pick him up and headed out handing him over to the authorities. Naruto made sure to blend back into the crowd and watched the authorities take over. Seeing that everything was under control he began walking away.

Within a minute he sensed someone walking besides him. It was Best Jeanist.

"Good work today Chronos. Though your appearance could use a little work ,your strategy was solid, none of the hostages were hurt, no damage to the surrounding area, and we made it unscathed. You have talent." He complimented. "Though I have to ask why did you leave so soon? You could have made your debut right then and there." He wondered.

"I don't want to be in the media. I'd rather stay in the shadows. Apart from that I don't have my own hero look yet, I'm still waiting on it." He explains quietly.

" _He's just like Eraserhead it's almost scary._ " Jeanist thinks to himself. "In any case good work, you already have the qualities required for a hero. I'm sure under Eraserhead's tutelage you'll only grow stronger. I look forward to working with you again in the future." He tells him. Naruto nods.

"I appreciate the kind words. If you'll excuse me." He says taking a turn. He still needed to get his food after all. Today was a pretty good day.

 **So I'll end it right there. Now then, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. As I was writing I went through my old files and saw the original draft of this story. Originally Naruto was going to be in his early twenties and was somewhat of an Anti-hero. Would you guys like me to release that one as well or nah?**

 **Also, I know that I'm late on the uncharted scene but I recently beat number one and two and I have so many ideas for a fic about that. If you guys have played the game and would like me to put those ideas down and make the crossover I have in mind also let me know.**

 **Anyways as always if you guys have any suggestions for the following chapters please leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I'm back for another chapter. Thanks to all of you who continuously give me feedback and pitch suggestions, it really does help out tremendously. Many of you guys seemed to like the original draft of this story as well so I'll be continuing that too. If you haven't read it go ahead and do so, it's similar though the difference is he's an anti hero rather than a hero. Anyways enough of that, let's get on with the chapter.**

The next day our blond semi-pro found himself back in class 1-A. He arrived a little early so he found he and his teacher were the only ones in class so far.

"I spoke with Best Jeanist yesterday." Aizawa commented as he got into his sleeping bag while still sitting in his chair. Naruto knew exactly what they must have spoken about so he just sat back and stared back at him. Taking that as 'I'm listening' Aizawa continued.

"Jeanist told me you saved the hostages, demonstrated great strategy, showed you could work with other heroes, and managed to cause no collateral damage." He looked to Naruto to see what his reaction was. He wasn't surprised to see him still just staring. It reminded him of, well, him. "Not bad." He compliments before tossing an envelope at his apprentice before completely entering his sleeping bag.

Naruto caught it with no effort and opens it. Reaching in he pulls out about thirty-two thousand yen. That got a reaction, his eyebrows raised up quite a bit. He looked over to his teacher waiting for an explanation.

"That's how much the job was worth. Jeanist had to take credit for the whole thing since you left immediately after. He said the money was yours since it was you who did all of the work."

He placed the money back in the envelope and folded it to fit in his pockets. " _I'll have to remember to deposit this later_ " He thinks to himself. "If you see Jeanist before I do thank him for getting this to me. Also, when is the festival supposed to take place." he asked.

"It begins in two days, the first event will be an obstacle course race between everyone." He informs him. "You, Present Mic, and I will be up in the commentators box. Don't worry though, you won't be commentating, it's just Mic and I. You'll just be spectating from there." he told him.

"I can already feel the headache coming from having to be so close to Mic while he screams." Naruto comments while rubbing his temples "He's funny to listen to when you're not next to him." Aizawa nodded in agreement. Mic was a good friend and Hero but he was too loud.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, after the tournament officially ends Midnight will make the annoucement for the final battle between you, the winner and the runner up."

"Won't it be a bit unfair that they'll be tired and I'll still be fresh?" Naruto asked.

"Normally yes, but that's why the fight is going to be a two on one. That's where you'll prove yourself to all of the heroes. Some are doubtful about you since you're young."

"That's fine. handicap or not it won't take me too long to deal with them." Naruto comments.

"I won't expect it too." Aizawa stops and hears voices from outside. "Sounds like everyone's arriving. Do whatever you want until classes end then show up at the front of the school an hour after all the students have gone home." He instructed. They couldn't speak anymore as the students entered the room.

Seeing as they seemingly had a lot to do today he wouldn't be able to talk to Jirou. He pulled some earphones out and played some music. That's how the rest of his day would be spent.

Once class was out he decided that he had an hour he might as well go get some food. He stopped by this Ramen place he'd seen near the school. It wasn't half bad. Once he stepped out of the food joint he noticed Jirou walking in his direction.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just getting a bite to eat, what about you? I figured you'd want to be home after all the work you had to do in class today." he responded.

"Normally yeah I'd go straight home but I figured I'd go to Tower Records and pick up a new CD." She told him. "I'm kind of nervous about the festival and music always helps me relax. You wanna come with? If you don't have anything going on that is." She added hastily at the end.

He pulled his phone out slightly from his pocket to check the time and still had around forty five minutes before he had to be back at the school. "Sure let's go." He said.

They arrived at Tower Records and both immediately headed towards the metal/hard rock section. While he had no plans to buy anything originally he did end up leaving with a vinyl. They were there for only a few minutes, just to get what they were going for and left. As they were heading back Naruto remembered the envelope.

"Hey hold up I need to stop by the bank really quick." He told her. Luckily there was one around the corner. They stopped by and Jirou watched as he pulled out a wad of bills and had them put into his account.

"You always carry that much on you?" She asked kind of surprised. While it was normal for people to carry cash all the time usually it was always only a two or three thousand yen. Not thirty.

"Nah not always, I got paid for a job I did recently with Best Jeanist." He said quietly so others wouldn't hear them.

"You're so lucky." She said "You're our age and you're already out there on the field while I still have a few years of courses to go through." She added. "Are you going to be at the festival?" She followed up.

"Yeah I'm gonna be up in the commentators box with Aizawa-sensei and Present Mic. He saw her perk up at that information.

"Really? Are you gonna be commentating?" She asked excitedly. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"No, only Present Mic and Aizawa-sensei are gonna comment. I just have to be there." He told her. Pulling out his phone again he realized it was almost time, he'd have to start heading out.

"Well, I'd love to stay and hang out a little longer but I gotta meet sensei back at school. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said. After saying their goodbyes they headed in separate directions. As he turned the corner he stopped as to not bump into a scarred man. He was scarred from under his eyes and seemingly everything under half of his mouth.

"Excuse me." The guy said as he stepped around him. Naruto looked at him for a second before shrugging and going on his way, not knowing he'd be fighting that same man in the foreseeable future.

When he arrived at the school he saw his teacher waiting for him at the entrance. "Good. You're on time." was all he said before he began walking. Naruto noticed they were heading back to the training ground where they had sparred the first time. He was right, the man stopped in the same spot as last time.

"As of now the only way we can improve on the field is by doing actual jobs. So until that time comes we'll have to wait for experience in our coordinated attacks. Of course we'll make strategies that fill the gaps in our defense but whether or not they'll be useful will remain to be seen.

For now we'll continue your physical training." The man walked over and stopped in front of a metal square shaped box with two handles at the top.

"You'll be doing a workout before we spar once more. Put your hands through here until your forearms are the only thing touching the metal handles." He instructed. Doing as he was told he crouched down and put his hands in.

"This is what I did to build my strength when I trained myself. Go ahead lift it up." Taking a deep breath the blond tries to stand and quickly realized it was really heavy. "If you're wondering, it's a hundred fifty pounds. Now, you're going to do two laps on the track while carrying the weight. Get to it."

Taking a deep breath he stands up and begins. He wasn't going fast, this would be a lot different if he could carry them with his actual hands. He managed to do the first lap with some trouble but by the second he was feeling the strain.

"HAAA!" He yelled as he forced the weights up and took two steps forward before coming back down. " _Damn. No wonder Aizawa is as strong as he is._ " Naruto thought as he lifter the weights once more.

Across the track his teacher was watching, though his eyes looked half closed he was by no means bored. In fact, he was watching approvingly as his student kept going despite being tired. He heard the sounds of footsteps nearing and glanced over without turning his head. It was the symbol of peace.

"All Might. What can I do for you?" He asked now with a bored tone. The man smiled.

"I just came to see how young Naruto was doing under your guidance." He said loudly and with a smile. Though they didn't see eye to eye they still had a great respect for each other as heroes.

"He's doing well. He hasn't quit nor complained about anything." He replied.

"Hmm. I see you're making him do your same training regime." All Might said.

"Yeah. It'll help him increase his physical strength and speed to the necessary level for us to be able to be able to perfectly coordinate. Looks like he's almost done." Aizawa said as Naruto got closer.

"Then I'll leave you to it. I have to go check up on someone myself." The man said before taking off. Naruto watched the number one hero leave, and while he was slightly curious as to what they may have been talking about he was more focused on finishing.

"Done!" He said as he let the weights drop in front of the man. He held his knees for a second to collect his breath.

"Good work." Aizawa said. "give yourself a minute to cool down. After that we're gonna spar again." He told him.

Once he felt he had enough time to recover Naruto stood across from him and entered his second form once more. His hands up fully extended at face level, body turned slightly.

Neither moved for a few seconds before Aizawa dashed at him. Naruto immediately noticed the man was moving much faster than the first time they clashed. He was still able to block his punches but only barely. He blocked a left before taking a straight right to the chin. Quickly he jumped back to create some space.

" _Alright, I'll have to step it up a bit too._ " Naruto thought. He ran forward and went on the offensive. The two mirrored each others attacks and continued to try and find an opening in one anothers defense. Naruto saw a right hook coming and brought his hand up to block it but faster than he expected Aizawa switched it up and spun delivering a kick to his face.

He force behind the attack managed to drop him but he stood up the moment he hit the ground. " _Damn, his attacks are heavy._ " He thought, he felt a pain on his left eye and rubbed it quickly before preparing again.

He tried fakes, elbows, kicks, rapid jabs but nothing was going through. He felt himself get punched in the gut.

" _This is bad. If I used time skip I could've stopped these attacks by now._ " He thought as he continued. He felt a kick hit him and send him skidding back a little. " _I got it_ "

He steps up his speed and manages to graze the man before seeing him retaliate with a left hook. Bringing his hand up to block he watches almost in slow motion as it nears. " _Now_ " He thinks as he changes hands and brings up his other hand to stop the kick that suddenly took the punches place.

He felt the kick hit his arm and quickly spun and delivered his own kick to his teachers chest. Not giving the man any opportunity he struck. He threw a straight right that got blocked and managed to stop the next fake which came in form a punch. He parried the blow and landed three solid punches to the mans body.

This continued for another twenty minutes or so before Aizawa stopped. "That's enough." he said as he dusted himself off. He was pleased to see the man wince slightly when he tapped his abdomen, though he was in no better shape.

"You finally got it. The point of this spar was to see how long it would take you to adapt to my change in fighting style." He explained. "I moved faster than before, disguised my attacks much cleaner than last time, and let a little more force behind my attacks." He added.

"You and I seem to be the only ones who understand that without a quirk many heroes are useless. If for some reason your quirk didn't work, or if I was a villain and used my erase quirk against you, I'd have killed you.

Every time we spar I'll take it a little more seriously to force you to adapt to new fighting styles. The goal is to have you be at a level where you can hold your own against some of the big name heroes. If you can do that you shouldn't have much problems with most villains." he told him.

"Like that guy from USJ." Naruto told him. "Sure I used my Time Skip but he couldn't do anything when I got close to him, he just tried to grab me and use his quirk."

"That's right. He relies completely on it as opposed to training his body as well. Anyways, that's enough for today. Good work." The man said.

Naruto bowed "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he began walking home. Along the way he rubbed his eye again. " _Damn that hurt._ " He thought.

The next day Naruto was a bit late to the class, though he wasn't a student so it didn't matter much. He walked inside and everyone turned to him, more specifically his eye. Around the bottom of his eye lid was a light purple bruising.

He sat down and waited for sensei to finish talking.

"Looks like I put a little more force into the kick than I expected." Aizawa commented looking at his eye. "Do you want to have recovery girl fix it?" He asked.

"Nah it'll go away quickly it's no big deal." He responded. The man nodded.

"Alright. Also tomorrow is the festival, all heroes have to go in their hero costumes." He informed him.

"Have you forgotten?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I don't have one." He explained.

He watched the man stand up and head to a panel on the other side of the room and pull it out. He reached in and pulled out a black box and handed it to him. The others in class had stopped what they were doing to see what his costume looked like.

Opening it up he was pleased to see the costume looked exactly like he had designed it. The coat was made of good material and the body armor was super hard.

"You'll have to meet with the staff tomorrow morning for the briefing of the festival." Aizawa told him as he went to get his sleeping bag.

"I don't understand, if I'm fighting until the very end why do I have to be there for the whole thing?" He asked quietly, not wanting the students to hear that he was taking part.

"In all honesty you're there as motivation for the students. The festival is mainly for established heroes to scout for potential apprentices and to see where the current generation stands power wise. You're going to be there as an example of how strong someone can become with hard work." He explained.

"So I'm just a symbol is what you're saying." Naruto asked deadpan.

"Pretty much." Aizawa answered.

"Oh well what can you do?" He said to himself. " _So this is a hero responsibility, to act as an example for others._ " He thought to himself. " _God how I wish a villain would attack right now._ " He added as an after thought.

He took a seat and took a closer look at his costume and tried on the armor, it was well made. He put it away after making sure it was to his liking and went on the internet on his phone. As he was about to watch a video he had an idea. He quickly went to the government website and began his search.

To his delight he found exactly what he was looking for. There was a list of the most wanted quirk users. He noticed that he recognized a few of them. One though caught his attention.

" _Muscular. Real name unknown. Wanted for multiple counts of premeditated murder and assault._ " He read in his mind. The guy was number nine on a list of ten.

" _Someone tell me this doesn't look like a grown up Bakugo_ " He said to himself glancing at the angry boy. " _I'll have to ask Aizawa how this works, can I hunt him down or is there a procedure to this?"_ He added. Closing the web page he began doing research on Muscular, anything that could tell him more about him. The more you know about your enemy the easier they are to dispose of.

" _So I get to show the heroes I'm the real deal and hopefully get to hunt this guy down. These next few days will be alright._ " He thought as he continued his research.

 **Alright guys so next chapter the festival begins. Do you want me to go through the matches and just give Naruto's thoughts on them or should I just skip to the end since we know how this plays out. As most of you guys already expect Bakugo is going to get humbled a bit as well as Todoroki.**

 **Also if any of you are into one piece I do have a new story I just put up if any of you wanna check that out.**

 **Anyways you guys let me know what you want to see. Anyways if there's anything you guys would like to suggest leave it in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter. Season 3 has just started up and my muse is at an all time high for this story. So the large majority wanted me to skip the matches so that's what we're going to do. Don't worry though you'll get his thoughts on certain ones, that's for sure. I really want to get this chapter done so we can get on with the 'hero killer' arc. Don't wanna say too much about that yet though just know I'm hype to get started on it. Anyways that's enough of that, let's get on with the chapter.**

It was early in the morning and Naruto found himself walking to Yuuei once more. Along the way he decided to stop by the nearest Lawson to pick up a breakfast sandwich and drink to get the day started. It took him no more than ten minutes to get to the school. He was let in with no issue and continued to eat his sandwich until he reached the meeting room. He knocked twice and let himself in.

Most of the heroes working at the school were already sitting down and those who weren't were brewing their coffee to get the day started.

"Ahh Uzumaki thank you for being on time." Nezu greeted and directed him to a chair next to midnight, which he was inwardly happy for. "With you here we can get this started." He continued.

"As you all know the time has once again come for Yuuei to hold it's annual sports festival. As always it'll be held at the festival stadium and will begin in roughly two hours. I imagine the students are prepping as we speak.

As for the layout of the event it will begin with the obstacle course race between all the students. Of those students only forty two of them will advance. Following that will be the cavalry battle in which the students will be teaming up in groups of two to four with the objective of stealing the other teams headbands.

Finally at the end will be the tournament. One on one battles that will go on until we stop them, one of the students is knocked out, or is thrown out of the ring. Once the final match concludes the festival will be officially over." He explained to all the heroes present.

"However, Midnight will then announce that there will be one more match." He says before looking at Naruto. "That's when you'll make your official debut. You'll be fighting the winner of the festival and the runner up at the same time." He says. Naruto nods not surprised at all having been told by Aizawa.

"You'll fight under the same rules as the tournament only you'll be handicapped since you have to fight two people at once." He explains. Naruto takes another bite of his sandwich and nods. He concluded the meeting and left to do something else.

"A lot of pro heroes are eager to see what the youngest apprentice can do kid." Midnight said from his left. "You've garnered a lot of attention, your battle will be monitored closely." She told him before standing and leaving the room. He tried to be discreet as he watched her leave, when he turned around and checked to see if anyone had seen him he saw Present Mic with a giant grin giving him a thumbs up.

All the other heroes also followed suit and began to do their own thing. Naruto stood up and leaned against a wall next to his teacher and muttered "This is a total waste of time. I could use this time for training."

Aizawa smirked at his apprentices aggravation. "Consider yourself lucky you don't have to actually participate." He replied as he went to grab Mic to get the stuff set up. Seeing as he was going to be with them he walked behind them.

Two hours later the stands in the stadium were full of heroes and fans alike. The heroes looking for potential talent while the fans who were familiar with the festival were anxious to see some good battles. The media was also ready as they were on the ground floor along the sides camera's at the ready.

The crowd was making themselves known as they were eager for the festival to start. Up in the commentators box Naruto was leaning against the door watching the two heroes make sure all the equipment was fully functional.

He watched as Present Mic clicked a red button in front of him and began to speak. "Hey! Are you ready?!" He yelled into it. The crowd got even louder if that was possible. "The moment we've been waiting for has finally come!" He told them.

"Oi." Aizawa called out to him. Naruto looked up and saw the man motioning him over. Pushing off against the door he walked over only to see Aizawa stand up and sit him down on the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto questioned as Present Mic put a microphone in front of him.

"I'm not feeling too good." He responded. "Still hurting from the Nomu attack. You're going to have to fill in for me." He told him.

Naruto looked back at the man "That's some bullshit you just want to sleep." He said quietly enough so that no microphones would pick up on it. He quickly turned to make sure he was in the clear, when he turned around the man was already in his sleeping bag.

"Are you ready?!" Naruto recoiled from the loud voice in his ear courtesy of Present Mic. He grit his teeth as he grabbed the microphone. "I'm gonna kill Aizawa for this." he muttered to himself.

"Alright!" Present Mic began "Unfortunately Eraserhead is still hurt so he won't be able to provide commentary. But not to worry, joining me will be his apprentice Chronos 'The Timely Hero'!"

Naruto quickly looked over at the man "Did you just give me an epithet? I didn't want that one." He told him though he was ignored as the man continued talking.

"He did the same to me when we were younger so you're not alone." Aizawa said from the ground. Naruto shook his head and listened as the students were introduced by class. Finally Midnight announced the first event and the students took their places.

"Begin!" Yelled Mic. Immediately Todoroki froze the ground and in the process froze some students as well and took off.

"Woah! Todoroki from class 1-A has taken the lead. With his control over ice one could say this is almost unfair." Present Mic commented.

Naruto clicked the button and spoke "It's a good strategy on his part. He's working with what he's got and using it to his advantage. Let's see how the others react to this."

The rest of the race was uninteresting as Todoroki and Bakugo began battling for first. It wasn't until they came to the minefield that things got interesting. They watched as Midoriya used a piece of the robot he'd taken and hit a mine directly propelling him into the air and taking the lead.

Present Mic was going crazy with excitement yelling loudly.

"That was an ingenious way of taking the lead. Midoriya just has to keep that lead till the final stretch. I'll give him points for style, using the two's upper body to gain a bigger lead was impressive." Naruto commented.

"Midoriya Izuku has made a huge splash!" Mic yelled as the boy finished first.

As soon as the rest finished the race Midnight announced the following event, the cavalry battle. As it turned out Midoriya was worth ten million points. Everyone turned to look at the boy with fierce looks.

"Well that's one way to paint a target on the kid." Naruto commented.

The matches began and truth be told he was unimpressed with the battles. Teams targeted Midoriya as expected and only briefly skirmished with each other. Though he did get to see Monoma battle a bit against Bakugo's team. He'd have to remember to give the boy more pointers after the tournament ended.

Finally it was time for the moment everyone had been waiting for. The one on one tournament battles were finally starting. The matches began with Midoriya vs Shinso. Naruto stayed quiet as he listened to Mic give a description of the boys powers. It was something deadly to be sure if used correctly.

They watched as Shinso almost made Midoriya lose the match by walking out of the arena but the boy stopped himself. Shinso looked shocked to see this and tried to use his quirk again but to no avail.

"Kid must have some serious will power to break out of that by himself." Naruto commented with some of the heroes agreeing with him. In the end Midoriya managed to get the victory much to the delight of one symbol of peace.

Following that was Todoroki vs Sero which wasn't anywhere near exciting. Todoroki used his ice to his advantage creating a large wall of ice freezing the boys tape and the boy himself in it. Being unable to move Todoroki got the victory.

As the battles progressed he could honestly say that at the moment the battle that most impressed him was Ochako vs Bakugo. Although the girl lost she put up a good fight.

"She lost but she had a good strategy going into the match. Unfortunately Bakugo was too strong for her but she shows signs of being a good tactician." He commented afterwards.

When the time came for Midoriya to fight against Todoroki Naruto sat up a bit straighter in his seat. He knew Todoroki was powerful but he was curious to see what more Midoriya was capable of.

The fight begins and sees Todoroki immediately use his ice powers.

"He's keeping a wall of ice behind him to protect his back. Meanwhile he's shooting ice to keep Midoriya away, smart tactic." The young blond comments.

Midoriya watched the ice approach and flicked his finger causing the ice to shatter and create a shockwave. What most of the regular people didn't seem to notice was the discoloration on the boys hands every time he used his technique. " _His fingers are breaking with every shot_ " he thought.

The two continue this same pattern as Todoroki shoots ice once more with Midoriya using a different finger to stop it. Finally Todoroki got up close, he used his ice to propel himself forward and punched the ground sending the boy into the air. Suddenly ice began growing until it reached Midoriya's leg. Seeing no other choice he punched downwards and sent Todoroki away nearly causing him to fall out of the arena. Though it was not without cost as his entire left arm was broken.

The two continued fighting though it mostly consisted of ice being shot and broken repeatedly. That was until Midoriya told him that he had yet to put a scratch on him. It was true most of his damage was self inflicted. Todoroki ran forward in a fit of anger.

"He's moving slower, with parts of his body frozen it's slowing him down." He commented. "Midoriya is right, there is a limit to how much cold he can use and we're seeing that now."

As soon as he got close everyone watched in awe as Midoriya got a solid hit on Todoroki which sent him away. He followed up by using another strong attack this time by sacrificing his thumb from close range. The kid had power.

Naruto listened as Midoriya lectured Todoroki before punching him hard once more with a whole fist rather than a finger like he'd been doing. Everyone had to cover themselves as the shockwave from the attack was strong.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he commented "Ironically enough Todoroki froze up and let himself get hit." He drew a few laughs from the crowd as well.

Finally when he stood up it seemed he took the words to heart and his left side began burning. Midoriya followed suit and began to power up as well.

"From a battle standpoint Midoriya is a fool for helping his opponent overcome a weakness." He says.

They watch as the two rush forward to unleash one final attack. One of the heroes began creating walls in between them to stop the attacks as ones of that caliber would destroy the place. The attacks collided resulting in a huge explosion, strong enough to send Midnight into the air.

When the smoke cleared they saw Todoroki standing, though part of his uniform was torn off and Midoriya out of bounds. Present Mic yelled out Todoroki as the victor.

"Had those walls not gone up not only would Midoriya have won, Todoroki would have probably been killed. Good move by the staff." Naruto commented, though he was still slightly upset that Midoriya helped his opponent win.

The fights went on until the finals where Bakugo was facing Todoroki. This fight in his opinion was the least interesting of the lot. Naruto frowned as he realized it would be these two he'd be fighting.

Midnight announced Bakugo as the winner and that concluded the festival. As people were about to stand up she stopped them.

"Though the tournament may be over there's still one final match today. This will be a handicap match as Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto will both battle against Eraserhead's apprentice Chronos!" She yelled as she motioned to the box where he was at. He stood up so the cameras could see him. He kept his face clear of emotions as he looked down at Bakugo and Todoroki.

"The match will begin in two hours after Bakugo and Todoroki get brief medical attention. Hope to see you back here." She finished.

Naruto sat back down when he felt the presence of someone next to him. "The heroes have been waiting to see you in action. Some believe you're too young and should be attending Yuuei. Show them why they should treat you as an equal.

You'll be fighting the top two students in Yuuei at the same time. They'll want to see more than just brute strength." Eraserhead told him.

Naruto nodded and replied "Don't worry about it."

Two hours later after having been checked up by the medical staff Todoroki and Bakugo were standing in the arena waiting for their match. Whether or not they admitted it both boys were anxious for this fight. Todoroki wanted to see if the gap in strength was as wide as Naruto said and Bakugo wanted revenge for last time.

"And now their opponent, Chronos!" Yelled Present Mic as Naruto walked up onto the stage. The three of them stood on opposite ends of the arena staring each other down. "Begin!"

"So" Naruto said "Which one of you is going to attack first?" he asked hoping one of them would take the bait.

Todoroki walked forward and said "Bakugo you wait here. I'm going to test my strength against him first."

"Damn Bakugo I didn't know Todoroki was your dad." He said pissing the boy off.

"What was that?!" He yelled, sparks emitting from his hands.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know about you but I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do in battle like I was their son. Especially someone weaker than me."

Bakugo got angrier as expected. "Nobody orders me around!" He yelled loudly "Especially not someone with issues like him" He said pointing his hand at his partner. "Stay out of the way." He yells and lets off an explosion in front of him.

Naruto let a smirk grace his face. " _Too easy_ " He thought. He appeared in front of Bakugo who was turning his attention to him and punched his chest using only the knuckles of his fingers. The crowd watched as a purple beam shot out the boys back. He punched two more times before grabbing him by the throat and flipping him onto the ground.

The smoke covering Todoroki cleared just in time for him to see his partner get kicked to the other side of the arena. Naruto noticed Todoroki about to attack and used Time Skip.

He appeared in front of the ice user with his leg already extended out inches away from his head. He released the Time Skip right there and let off the hard kick that sent him flying fast.

Todoroki was in pain but knew he had to do something or else he'd be thrown out of the arena. He created a solid wall of ice to stop him, though it didn't help much as he broke through it and landed hard on the ground.

" _He hit just as hard as Midoriya. What did he do?_ " He thought to himself as he began standing back up. Naruto jumped back and watched the two get back on their feet.

Up in the crowds the students were all watching in awe. "I never thought I'd see those two get handled like this before." Kaminari commented.

On the other side the pro heroes were impressed with what they were seeing so far. They noticed how Naruto used Bakugo's quick temper against him to shift his focus allowing him to attack them separately. He knew Bakugo would try and demonstrate his superiority and used that distraction to attack. It was very well planned out.

Bakugo quickly rushed forward, hand extended and released a giant blast. He stood still and noticed movement coming from his right and began to swipe his hand in that direction, gathering momentum as he went for another explosion but he was too slow.

Naruto dashed forward and punched him in the gut before he could complete the motion. He used his palm to strike the boys chin which forced him to look up before unleashing a flurry of punches to his body. The crowd watched as the purple streaks once again made themselves known.

Naruto stopped and jumped back as ice began taking over the spot where he was previously standing. Naruto looked over at Todoroki. "So you finally decided to join huh?"

He turned around and gave him his full attention. He brought his fists up near his face and waited. " _Giant shard of ice will attack. It's how he always starts_ " he thought. He was right, Todoroki stepped down hard and released his ice.

Naruto quickly jumped up onto it and began making his way towards the caster. He began using the sides of the ice to jump from left to right to avoid the ice shards that were being sent his way. As he got closer he noticed the ice user looked angry and his left side began catching fire. He raised his hand up and shot a giant torrent of flame.

" _Now"_ Naruto thought as he used his Time Skip and appeared behind his target. He kicked his side and didn't give him a chance to recover as he continued his assault. " _He's useless up close_ " He used his knuckles to punch his back.

From the crowds perspective it looked like he was disappearing and reappearing around him while punching.

Endeavor up in the stands was gripping the rails hard as the purple light emitting from his prized son continued to appear. It wasn't looking good for him.

"Woah" Monoma whispered as he watched the battle. "Looks like the gap between him and us is bigger than expected. Bakugo is strong, so is Todoroki, and to watch them get beat down like this is unreal." He said.

Back down in the arena Naruto stopped his assault and turned around in time to catch a fist from Bakugo. " _He had enough sense not to release an explosion with Todoroki so close by. Maybe there's hope for him yet_ " Naruto thought as he began dodging and weaving through the punches and kicks.

He blocked a punch aimed at his face and palm thrusted his chest before ducking from a kick from behind. Todoroki had gotten up faster than he'd anticipated. He began focusing more as he smacked aside and dodged punches and kicks from both opponents at once.

Todoroki knowing they weren't getting anywhere tried to jump back only to have his arm grabbed and pulled back. He had to bring his hand up to block a kick from the hooded fighter. He felt a punch to the back before having his head forced aside courtesy of a punch.

" _Damn this isn't good. He's not letting us move._ " He thought as he and Bakugo both tried to create distance between them.

Best Jeanist up in the stands with the other heroes spoke. "He knows their skill in hand to hand combat is low. By keeping them close to him he cuts off their use of their quirks as they can injure each other at that distance."

All Might took over. "Meanwhile, he's free to use his quirk since it complements his fighting style with no drawbacks to himself. Those two are in a tough spot."

Midnight also had similar thoughts. " _Damn, what's Aizawa teaching this kid? He's blocked everything thrown at him and is beating them down without taking a scratch._ " she thought as she looked up at the commentators box. As if sensing her gaze Aizawa makes eye contact with her and returns to watching the match.

Naruto grabbed both of their arms and brought them close to him. He jumped in the air and spun delivering a kick to both of them sending them away. He watches them stand and glance at each other before nodding.

" _Looks like their finally getting the idea_ " He thought. He got ready as Bakugo jumped up and created an explosion heading straight for him. He jumped to the side only to see a giant shard of ice rapidly approaching. He jumped over it and brought his hands up in an x pattern to block an explosive punch by Bakugo who was waiting for him in the air.

Regaining his balance he lands but doesn't have enough time to think as ice had already covered most of the ground and a giant dome was being created.

" _He froze the ground as I was in the air and began creating the dome from behind me as I landed. Let's see what you do now._ " he thought as he was caught in the dome. Seeing the color inside change to orange he looked up and saw what looked to be fire coming down to him.

The heroes looked ready to intervene but were stopped. "Let the match continue. He'll be fine." Eraserhead said from the P.A system. They looked hesitant but did as they were told. If Eraserhead believed his student would be ok then they would trust him. Though they were still apprehensive about it.

The fire reached the dome and ice and smoke covered the arena. The crowd went silent as they were wondering if the boy was ok. Bakugo and Todoroki were panting, exhausted from the fight. They looked to where the dome was and waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally did they saw nothing but puddles of water and missing pieces of the arena.

"That would have been bad if I had been caught in that." They heard from behind them. Turning around they saw their opponent standing there, hands in his pockets completely unharmed. Before they could get any words out he struck.

Bakugo had no time to react as Naruto appeared in front of him and buried his knee into his gut. It was strong enough to make the boy spit out a little glob of blood and fall.

Todoroki began covering his left side with flames but got a kick to the ribs at a ridiculous speed. The pain was intense and he momentarily bent to put his hand over the ribs to make sure they weren't broken. Naruto grabbed his free arm and jumped high enough to wrap his legs around the boys upper body before using his momentum to flip him over on his back. The moment he landed he put his foot on his chest and applied only a little bit of pressure.

He turned to Midnight. "Call the match. If we keep going they'll die." She nodded and declared him the winner. The medical staff quickly rushed out onto the scene to take the two young heroes in training away. That concluded the festival entirely and people began leaving the arena talking about what they had witnessed.

The pro heroes also had their own thoughts and were making their way to the commentators box to have a word with him.

xxxxxxx

Somewhere else in the city someone else had just finished watching the fight from a tv screen. The man with hands all over his body was scratching his neck furiously as he recalled his own defeat. Turning around he spoke to a monitor with the word 'sensei' on it.

"Please sensei, let me take some of the Nomu to kill him." He begged.

"No Shigaraki." 'Sensei' replied "If this boy truly does poses Time Skip you won't win. Focus on destroying the symbol of peace. When the time comes, I'll personally go collect the Time Skip quirk." With that the computer monitor shut off.

"Tsk. As you wish." Shigaraki replied.

 **So we're done with the sports festival, what did you guys think? Honestly I'm glad it's done as the Hero Killer arc is my favorite so far, though that's subject to change. Anyways as always if you guys have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter. Now in this chapter you'll get an idea of how strong Naruto is as he's gonna fight someone stronger than Todoroki and Bakugo. Another thing a lot of people seem to be having a mental breakdown because I write out UA as Yuuei instead. I honestly don't think it's that deep but it's an easy enough fix and if it'll help you read better I'll write the letters out from now on. Anyway's that's all for now let's get on with the chapter.**

Two days after the UA sports festival Naruto was heading back to the school as he'd been doing. He had woken up a bit earlier than usual and decided to stop by the store and get something to eat. He wasn't surprised to see that he was one of the only ones there. He nodded to the few people he saw inside and headed to room 1-A.

He knew Aizawa was here early all the time and it still surprised him that he wasn't in his sleeping bag. The man was sitting down writing something and nodded to him. Naruto walked over to him but said nothing. He tried glancing over the man's shoulder to see what he was writing but couldn't make anything out as he stood up.

Aizawa reached into his drawer and put the paper in before rummaging through some papers for a few seconds. Finally he pulled out a binder from the bottom of the drawer and took something out and handed it to him. It was a small card.

"I received that yesterday." Aizawa says as he sits back down facing Naruto. "It was a bit of a hassel to get. The Hero public Safety Commission was split between whether or not to have you take the hero license exam. Some believed you should while others thought it'd be a waste of resources based on what they saw during your match against Bakugo and Todoroki." Taking a deep breath he continued.

"In the end you were given a second class provisional hero license. It's different to the one students get as you're allowed to take on some jobs by yourself instead of always with a pro hero. However, should you violate any of the laws your punishment would be harsher than that of a regular student. I too would then be punished since you're my direct responsibility." He explained.

Naruto took a look at the card and saw that it had all his basic information.

 _Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Quirk: Time Skip_

 _Hero Name: Chronos_

There was more on there but those were the important bits. Not only that but it also had a photo of him under his hero name. He took a closer look at it and saw that it was one of him when he was training with Aizawa. Briefly wondered how they took that but ignored it soon after. He sits back down after putting it in his pocket.

"I'll be sure to not get into any trouble then. So what's the plan for today?" He asks.

"The students will go through their regular school courses most of the day and at the end will focus on choosing their hero names and they will be told about internships. The students put on a good display at the festival and many pro hero agencies have set their eyes on them. You also garnered a lot of attention from pro heroes.

Best Jeanist and Edgeshot are two of the most notable. In fact Edgeshot will be coming here today to speak with you." Naruto was about to ask for what but the sound of students coming stopped him.

"Well hopefully I can live up to the expectations they have for me. Also am I going to be needed in class today?" He asked. Aizawa shook his head and told him he'd only have to be here at the end of class. The moment he finished speaking the door opened and lida walked in and nodded to both of them before taking his seat.

Deciding to stick around for a bit he sat back towards the end. Most of the time that classes were going on he was thinking about what Edgeshot could possibly want with him. He couldn't think of anything. Soon he found his eyes closing and soon enough he was out. When he came to the students were working on math problems. Looking at the clock he noticed four hours had passed.

Rather than sit there doing nothing he stood up and told Aizawa he was going to go train. The man nodded and he was off. As he was walking down the hall thinking about how he was going to increase his training weights he's stopped as a face appeared from out of the wall to his right.

"Hey" it said. Naruto wasn't expecting that. Taking a closer look it was a man possibly a year or two older than him. He had blond hair in a cowlick style. His eyes were really round looking almost like a cartoon. That was all he could see from him.

"Hey man what's up?" Naruto replied "Do you need something?"

"Yeah just give me a quick minute I'll be right there." The boy said as he phased through the wall. Naruto made a mental note about his quirk being intangibility. About a minute later the same guy came walking towards him, he was wearing the standard boys uniform. Behind him however were two other people another guy and a girl.

The guy has dark messy hair looking like he just woke up. He was pointed ears and was slouching pretty bad. Like the other guy he was wearing the standard UA boys uniform. Next to him was the girl who had long light blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was slender and was wearing the standard UA girls uniform.

The first guy he spoke to walked up to him. "Hey, I'm Togata Mirio, third year, nice to finally meet you." He said with a smile as he bowed.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Likewise." he greeted and returned the bow.

"These two are Amajiki Tamaki and Hado Nejire, also third years." He introduced his friends while motioning to them. Similarly they too bowed and greeted him.

"I saw you fighting at the sports festival on TV you put on quite the display. I noticed you walking down the hall on my way to get food and figured it'd be a perfect time to meet you." He told him.

"Thanks, all my training paid off."

"And it shows." He returned "I was told you made apprentice despite never having attended a hero institution." He added with a serious look. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. " _Is he about to explode like Bakugo?_ " He didn't wanna deal with that. To his surprise the boy changed his face back to a happy one.

"That's amazing." he said excitedly "and I get the feeling you weren't even going all out."

" _He's perceptive_ " Naruto thought to himself. "Yeah had I gone all out they most likely wouldn't have survived." Mirio crosses his arms and nods in agreement.

"I think everyone could have seen that. You held back just the right amount. It's an important trait for a hero to show the right amount of restraint. Well we were just headed to have some lunch would you like to join us?" He asked. The other two looked at him wondering what he'd do.

This would be a good time to get to know some new people and possible future allies. "Sure why not."

The quartet headed up to the lunch room and got their food. Naruto noticed that along the way he was being stared at more than usual. He didn't know if it was because of the sports festival or because of the company he was with. Shrugging it off he got his food and followed them to their table.

As they ate Naruto found out that those three made up the 'Big 3' of the school. That meant that they were the best students in UA and the top hero candidates. He knew by how they interacted with each other that Mirio was the strongest out of the three, therefore the strongest student in UA.

He couldn't help but wonder just how strong exactly. As if reading his mind Mirio finished his drink and looked right at him with a serious expression. "Uzumaki." He spoke. "I hope you don't mind but I have a request I'd like to ask of you."

"What's up?" Naruto replied in between bites.

"I'm always being compared to pro heroes in terms of abilities and I know that I can possibly beat many of them, minus some of the top heroes. The same can be said about you. This is the first time I've heard of someone near my age that could potentially be above me. Please spar with me." He said. Tamaki and Nejire looked at him in slight shock, their friend never went around challenging people. Then again it's not like he had much competition.

" _I have been wanting to get a decent fight. I can't fight against pro heroes and unless a villain attacks I'm not gonna see any action. This guy is the top student, this could be a good way to test my skills._ " he thought. He let a smirk appear on his face. "Sounds like fun. Let's do it."

"Great" Mirio replied with a big smile. "Let's head to Gym Gamma and have it there. Also do you mind if we meet up there so I can go get my costume? I need to to be efficient."

"Sounds good I'll see you there." Naruto replied as he started walking out of the lunch room. Along the way he was going through what he knows.

" _He's the best student so he has to be strong, apart from that his quirk allows him to be intangible and that'll be a problem. It has to have it's limits though, I just have to find them._ " he thought.

Soon the four of them were inside Gym Gamma, Mirio and Naruto in the center of the room, while Tamaki and Nejire were watching off to the side. Mirio had changed into his hero costume which consisted of a white and gold plated shirt with the number 1000000 on the front. He had an orange cape on his back and his pants were dark blue, he also had some white boots to finish the look.

Before they could start Naruto spoke. "Not that I really mind but are we even allowed to be here right now?"

"Not everyone is allowed but us third years are granted some rights. Like using the gyms as we see fit." Mirio answered "Now then, the rules are simple we'll fight until one of us surrenders or things begin to get out of hand. No fatal attacks and nothing that will leave permanent damage. Sound good?" He asked excitedly as he stretched his arms.

Naruto nodded while also stretching. "Yeah that's good with me. Ready when you are." He said as he dropped into position. The two of them faced off for a minute before both hearing the unspoken signal to begin. They disappeared from view and reappeared in front of one another as their fists collided. A small shockwave erupted from the attack. Mirio was slightly surprised that Naruto wasn't blown away by the attack and could feel the blond pushing back. A bigger smile than usual graced his face.

The two began to trade blows rapidly, combinations of punches and kicks were tossed by both fighters. Mirio blocked a punch to the face and threw his own which was parried away. He quickly moved his body aside to avoid what would've been a hard palm to the chest. He punched at the blond who managed to duck and jumped up to do a spin kick to his face.

" _He's fast and his reflexes are good."_ Mirio thought as he dodged the kick and went for a punch to the face at a higher speed.

"It's over." Tamaki says with a bored expression on his face as he watched the fist approach the blond. Right as he was going to push off against the wall to join his friend it happened. Right as the fist was about to connect a purple streak of light shot out of the number one students back. They saw that Naruto had his knee buried in Mirio's gut.

What was more surprising was that it was apparently strong enough to slightly wind the man. His eyes and mouth were open slightly wider than usual and he saw him take in a huge breath of air as he stepped back. That said something about the mans strength as Mirio was known to have a very durable body gained through years of training.

Taking advantage of the situation Naruto jumped and used his momentum to send a kick at him. Mirio saw this just in time and managed to cross his arms to take the attack and was pushed back slightly.

"So that was Time Skip." Mirio commented having regained his bearings. He wiped a little saliva off his lip and smiled. " I can see why Todoroki and Bakugo would have a difficult time against you." Naruto only had a split second to move as Mirio appeared right in front of him with a fist extended near his head. He heard a crash from behind him and his eyes widened in realization.

" _That was just the force from his attack. Not as strong as All Might but still pretty damn impressive. Not only that but he's faster now too._ " He thought as he quickly brought his hands up to stop a kick. It hurt like hell. Ignoring the ache he blocked three punches and returned his own. His too were blocked. Mirio dashed at him and Naruto used Time Skip to stop him. He punched him with his knuckle three times. Twice in the chest and once in the leg.

He was shocked when he deactivated the technique and noticed Mirio continued to charge at him, not slowing down in the least bit. " _What?_ " He activated it again as he got closer and landed three more punches, this time all in the chest before tilting Mirio's arm upwards to disrupt his attack.

Once he let go he noticed the slight tensing in the boys body and that let him know Mirio felt the attack. Once more there was a crash, this time towards the top of the gym as the redirected fist was pointing in that direction now.

" _He definitely felt the attack but didn't stop it. He just ate the attack and continued. This guy is definitely leagues above class 1-A_ " Naruto thought to himself as he rushed his opponent. He let off a punch followed by a kick combo but was blocked and likewise had to quickly dodge four punches that were sent his way. One kick was coming a him rapidly. He waited until the last moment before activating his quirk once more. He let off a full fist into the boys chest and backed off. But something didn't seem right.

" _He's the top student here but it's clear I'm winning the battle right now. It shouldn't be this easy."_ He thinks before waiting as another attack got close once again. Deciding to finish things he activated his quirk again and shot off a full fist aimed at the boys face. Only to be completely shocked when his fist went straight through his head. In his moment of surprise Mirio took complete advantage and let off a strong punch center chest.

Luckily as he had to have his hero costume on the armor did take some of the impact. It was designed to take strong attacks but this was something else. He found himself flying into the wall behind him and felt the impact on his back once he hit. It wasn't as painful as his chest but still unpleasant.

He dropped down and put a hand to his chest getting a feel for the damage before looking up. His opponent had a smile on his face. Not one of arrogance but one that let him know he was taking him completely serious.

"I think I have an idea of how your Time Skip works." He comments as he appears in front of Naruto in a burst of speed. Naruto manages to block the punches being thrown at him and tries Time Skip again. This time Mirio was able to catch his fist, effectively holding him in place before attacking with a hard right kick to the body. Naruto had just enough time to bring his arm up to block but was sent skidding to the side. He jumped up into the air and fixed himself to land correctly.

" _Did he adapt to my Time Skip?_ " Naruto thought as he rubbed his arm. " _He couldn't have, that was way too fast. Looks like he's not a top hero candidate for nothing. No it's more than that, his two friends are top hero candidates as well but he's beyond them. His reaction time, strength, and speed is beyond normal. Most pro heroes wouldn't adapt that fast._ " He let off a smirk. "Looks like I finally get a good match." He says silently before attacking.

Both fighters blur again and begin trading fists. This time however, it's Mirio who has the upper hand. His attacks are landing and when he tries to retaliate using Time Skip he's countered and takes damage. Seeing an opening in their duel Naruto tries a kick but it simply goes through the boys side.

He watches as the boy sinks into the ground. He barely had enough time to move backwards as an upper cut just barely missed him. It was so close he could feel the air pass by his nose. Naruto jumped backwards and watched as Mirio once again sunk into the ground.

"I'm surprised he was able to react to Mirio while he's using his quirk." Nejire comments as she pays close attention to the battle. "Looks like he's not a semi-pro for no reason it seems." She added as she watched the blond manage to to dodge another underground attack.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked around. He quickly ducked and did a spin kick behind him. Sure enough Mirio was there but once again the attack went straight through him. Though it wasn't for nothing. He noticed that every time he was about to sink into the ground he took a good look at his surroundings before positioning himself to attack.

" _Ok so he doesn't seem to be able to see once he's underground. The moment he's under he's blind to whatever I do_ " He thinks. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks. Letting a smirk come to his face he readied himself as he saw him sink into the floor again.

" _He materializes the moment he comes out for a brief second to attack._ " He thought. Sure enough the boy flew out of the ground. Though he wasn't expecting Naruto to be attacking as he attacked. Naruto felt his knuckle make contact with his forehead and was satisfied when he saw Mirio fall back.

The little victory didn't last long however as he went straight on the offensive again. Naruto blocked the punches and returned his own. Both fighters were able to block or dodge eachothers attacks for a good minute. Naruto once again tried Time Skip but was blocked. His fist was caught and he couldn't block fast enough and took a straight right to the face.

" _Damn that's a heavy punch_ " Naruto thought as he shook his head and readied himself again. His body hurt but it would be worth it soon.

"Uzuamki-san's Time Skip will no longer work on Mirio now. He's had a chance to see it on TV and now experienced it in person, it's one of the reasons why he'll most likely become the number one hero once he goes pro." Tamaki said out loud. Naruto had to eat some punches as Mirio was moving faster than he had been throughout the whole spar. Of course some of his punches landed as well and could tell they did damage but not as many as he'd like.

He also heard what Tamaki had said about Mirio most likely being the number one hero soon. They break apart and are both breathing pretty heavily at this point. Mirio prides himself on the work he's put in to achieve his power and likes to think he has great stamina, but this is the first time an opponent other than Sir Nighteye has gotten him this tired. It was great.

"You're good. You deserve all the praise you've gotten up until now." Naruto comments with a genuine smile. "But just because you can beat my Time Skip doesn't mean you'll be able to beat me." He said as he rushed forward and met the boy again.

The two fought at such a high speed their punches were almost blurs at this point.

"Perhaps we should stop this now." Nejire says as she can see the Gym beginning to get some spider web cracks appear on the walls. She was about to say something when a streak of purple shot out of their friends back once again.

Naruto had an elbow lodged into Mirio's solar plexus effectively knocking the air out of him. This time they could see the boy's teeth clenched in pain.

Tamaki had his eyes wide open as he couldn't understand what had just happened. "How? Time Skip shouldn't have worked anymore." He asked out loud.

Naruto smiled and kicked him in the face sending him away. To his surprise Mirio was still able to straighten himself out in the air in time to land straight up. His smile was gone, replaced with a look of confusion.

" _How did he get me? I'm sure I timed his movements correctly up until now._ " Mirio thinks. The two rush each other and match attacks fist for fist. Mirio could tell something was off as now Naruto was keeping up with him at his speed, which he had been unable to do before. They meet blow for blow. Each fist is mirrored by the other. Each elbow mirrored by the other.

Even kicks were met by a similar kick. He's amazed that he's found someone that is able to not only keep up with him but also push him back like this. They meet fists once more before he feels a kick to the back then a punch to the chest. The armor plating of 1000000 was cracked in the attack, losing two 0's.

As he's ready to attack he feels his leg give out from underneath him and can tell he's been hit. This is the hardest he's been hit from someone besides his mentor. He manages to stand and get ready once more.

" _I've stopped his quirk before I can do it again._ " He thinks as he tenses his body ready to take another barrage.

"You're going about this the wrong way." Naruto comments "Your speed along with your reaction time is beyond amazing, and it's because of that, that you managed to adapt to my Time Skip as quickly as you did. But I won't let it happen again." He finishes with a hard tone and activated his quirk.

The surrounding area to him looked like a purple and green shattered glass world. He rushed the frozen Mirio and barraged him with over 100 punches all to the body. Making sure to target the most to the chest and ribs, with the rest going to the face. All of these punches were at 70% of his strength as he didn't want to kill him.

He was impressed that Mirio was durable enough to warrant that much power. Finishing the attack he deactivates and drops his fighting position. Tamaki and Nejire watch as their friend drops face down. He attempted to get up on shaky arms only to find Naruto's feet right in front of him.

Looking up he saw Naruto with a smile holding his hand down towards him. A smile graced the students face. " _I lost. Looks like I have to train even harder_ " He thought as he accepted the help up.

Off to the side the other members of the Big 3 were shocked that Mirio had been beaten. "I can't believe he lost. Perhaps if they had been fighting at absolute full power Mirio would have won."

"Perhaps." replied Tamaki "Or maybe the outcome would have been the same. I was certain this match was over when Mirio adapted to Uzumaki-san's Time Skip. He must have a durable body like Mirio if he was able to withstand that many punches that's for sure." He added in slight awe of the apprentice.

The two went over and joined them, Tamaki helping Mirio stand upright.

"That was a great battle Naruto" Mirio said now going on first name basis. Naruto didn't mind as that wasn't a major deal to him. "You're not just strong, you're also perceptive and were able to counter my quirk quickly. That also says a lot about your reflexes and your speed. I can see why Eraserhead took you under his wing." He finished and winced as he felt the pain from that final attack.

"heh, you're strong as well. Ridiculously so. My face kind of hurts and my chest is in some pain from those punches. I can tell you've worked hard to get where you are today." Naruto replied.

Mirio knowing he was the cause of the injuries spoke. "Would you like to go see recovery girl? We could go if you'd like."

"Nah it's alright. It'll be a good reminder for me that I need to train harder." He said which brought a smile to Mirio's face as he respected those who strived to improve themselves.

"We should do this again. We could both get a lot stronger from sparring and learning from each other. I found many things I need to work on from this battle." Mirio commented.

"I know what you mean, there's flaws in my technique that I saw too. Yeah I'm all for doing this again. How about every other week?" Naruto asked happily.

"Perfect." Mirio responded. Naruto brought up a fist and Mirio looked at it for a second before realizing what he had to do. An excited smile appeared on his face as he bumped it with his own. They had their own cool gesture.

Naruto looked up and noticed what time it was. Had their spar taken that long? "Well I'd love to stick around but I have to head back to Eraserhead and see what's going on."

"Of course, we'll see you around. Also if you're ever bored you're always welcome in the third floor." Mirio says.

"I'll definitely stop by." With that he turned around and headed out of the gym. The walk back to class 1-A was harder this time as he was still in pain. Mirio could sure as hell pack a punch. When he finally got there and entered the room he was met with stares from Aizawa, the students, and Midnight who was standing at the podium.

They all noticed his swollen cheek. Paying them no mind he walked to the back of the room where Aizawa was at and stood next to him, leaning up against the wall.

"How did you get the injury?" Aizawa asked in a bored tone.

He spared a sideways glance at the man before returning his eyes to Midnight's form. "Small spar with Mirio Togata." He replied. Aizawa looked at him with slightly widened eyes and tells him to go on.

"He's strong. He was able to to figure out how my Time Skip works and counter it. But in the end I still got him." He replied smiling slightly remembering the battle.

Aizawa thought about the third year. The kid was strong, very strong. His chances of being the number one hero after graduating were very high. He was physically strong and fast, along with a powerful quirk as well. For Naruto to beat him let him know that the kid was much stronger than he let on.

"I see." He said "That's impressive. There isn't many people that can say they can beat him. Later tell me about the spar in detail and I'll design you a new training regime."

Naruto nodded and watched as the students went ahead and picked their names. Soon after everyone had their names approved and Aizawa went on to tell them about the agencies that they were given opportunities to work for. It was no surprise that Todoroki and Bakugo had the most. What he was surprised about was the Midoriya only had one.

The kid put on a decent display, he should have had more than that. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. Finally after what seemed like forever the day ended and the students were allowed to leave. Aizawa stayed in the room grading some papers and he stayed as well as he was waiting on someone.

Finally after about twenty minutes the door opened and in walked in the number four hero Edgeshot. He nodded at Aizawa in greeting before setting his eyes on him.

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to finally meet you."

 **Alright I'll start there. So what did you guys think? He met the Big 3 and got along pretty well with Mirio. That's important as he'll be a part of Naruto unlocking more powers in the future as well as helping Mirio in the future against a certain villain.**

 **Anyways that's all for now if you guys have any comments or suggestion please leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys so it's been a little while since my last update, sorry about that. I've been busy trying to study for all the exams I got coming up and whatnot. Anyways so far I've gotten a lot of feedback for this story most good, some constructive criticism which is always appreciated as it does help us writers grow, and I've gotten a few flames believe it or not.**

 **Normally I don't pay them much mind but some of these irritate the shit out of me so I'll comment briefly on it. If you're going to flame me you better be damn sure that your stories are better than mine before you go running your mouth because not only does it make you look like an asshole, it also makes you look stupid when your stories are trash. Anyways with that out of the way let's get onto the next chapter.**

A few days later the young apprentice was standing besides Aizawa at the train station. All of the students were packed and ready to head out to the hero agencies that they had selected to learn from. Everyone had their hero suits in hand and were waiting to hear what their sensei had to say. Naruto however wasn't listening in as he had other things on his mind. Namely his brief meeting with Edgeshot.

He had introduced himself before telling him he was impressed with what he'd seen at the sports festival. Impressed enough that he told him once he became pro to think about joining his hero agency. Naruto knew that Best Jeanist had taken in interest in him as well and wondered if he and others would also begin to try and recruit him to their agencies.

The sound of the students shuffling around broke him out of his thoughts. As he watched them head out on their own he couldn't help but notice a certain glasses wearing student had an off air about him.

"Oi Eraserhead." He called as he walked up next to the man. "You notice anything off about him?" He asked nodding his head briefly in Iida's direction.

"Yeah. I have a suspicion, don't worry about it for now."

Naruto didn't reply but did take another quick look at the young hero in training before heading out with Eraserhead. If he wasn't worried about it he probably had something in mind already. "So since the students are all gone what's the plan now?"

"We'll be focusing on your hero training rather than your physical training. But before that we have a meeting with the principal and some of the other heroes." He informs him. The blond gave a raised eyebrow in response and motioned with his hand to go on. "They have some questions about your performance." That was all he got the rest of the trip back to the school.

They headed into the same room where he'd first met the staff and wasn't really surprised to find the same people. "Ah Aizawa and young Uzumaki are finally here. Please take a seat." Nezu told them. Aizawa took his regular seat with Naruto sitting next to him.

"I'm sure Aizawa has already told you why you're here?" Nezu asked rhetorically.

"For the most part, said you guys had some questions." He answered calmly.

"More of a concern really." Nezu answered as he turned on the monitor in the room. He began playing the footage of his battle with Todoroki and Bakugo. The heroes all watched as he made easy work of the top two contenders before Nezu paused.

"This is where the concern lies." He said before playing the part where he managed to escape the combo attack from the two boys. Specifically where he was shown elsewhere without a scratch on him. "We were told that your quirk was 'Time-skip' so how is it that you're able to teleport?" He asked. All eyes were once again on him.

"I'm not teleporting." Seeing them all waiting for him to continue he sighed. "It's exactly as my quirk says, I'm literally skipping time. I waited until the heat generated by Bakugo's explosion weakened the ice enough for me to easily break it. When that happened I used my quirk to break out and show up where I would be in the time I managed to skip." That managed to get a few raised eyebrows and a confused look from Present Mic. It was a dangerous ability indeed.

"Any other questions?" Naruto asked looking around. There were none.

"Well I guess that's that." Nezu began "Onto another topic. Now that you've received your provisional hero license you'll be getting more 'legal' experience in hero work." He said really stressing the word 'legal'. It' wasn't a secret that he was a vigilante in the past. Speaking of which he'd have to ask Aizawa about that.

"Aizawa will explain to you what the two of you will be doing. Anything else anyone would like to discuss?" Nezu asked around and once again no one did. "Very well then everyone is dismissed." Hero and apprentice left the room after saying brief goodbyes.

"We'll be going on patrol around the city tonight." Aizawa told him as they walked down the halls. "I've got a lead on a new drug going around known as 'trigger', from what I know it's supposed to give the user's quirk a boost in power, while making you slowly lose your sense of reasoning." He explained.

Naruto felt his eyebrows go up slightly at the description of the drug. He could see how something like that would fetch a high price in the underworld.

"Do whatever you want for the rest of the day but meet me at the entrance to UA at 9pm. Be there on the dot." Aizawa told him. He was about to head out when he stopped and asked.

"Before you go I have a question. I've been wondering about something. Why is it that you guys decided not to arrest me when you learned about me using my quirk to become a vigilante." Naruto asked.

Aizawa stared at him briefly before responding "To be honest we did talk about it. However, everyone agreed that since you never killed anyone, though you came close, the only crime you committed was using your quirk without a license in public. Putting you away would have been a waste so this is what I decided." He confessed. "Anything else? If not then be here later." With that the man headed into his classroom and closed the door.

Satisfied with his answer Naruto went on with the rest of his day. He briefly thought about heading to the third year corridor to hang around with the big three but realized they'd probably already gone home by now.

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to wait it out." he said to himself as he left the school. As he was walking down the street he passed by an electronics shop and saw a few Tv's showing the news. It was a clip of and Kamui woods stopping some criminals the other day. Naruto shook his head as he passed by "You'd think with their quirks they'd at least try and do something worth the jail time." He muttered as he walked away.

Hours later he was on his way back to UA, having found nothing to do he opted to just sleep until the time came. As he walked down the familiar road he patted his armor briefly making sure everything was in order. He could feel a few dents in it courtesy of the strongest UA student.

"That fight with Mirio really did a number on it." He said as tapped it once more. As he approached the front gate of the school he noticed no one was there but didn't stop walking. The moment he passed it he heard the sound of someone landing besides him. It didn't take a genius to find out who it was.

"Let's go." With the two of them having dark costumes on they blended well into the night. One would miss them if they weren't completely aware of their surroundings. The two patrolled around the city for about an hour before stopping atop a building and looking down at the people.

"So what's the real reason you went into vigilante work as opposed to joining a hero institution?" Aizawa questioned suddenly. "With a quirk like yours I have no doubt you'd easily ace the UA entrance exam."

Naruto kept his eyes on the people going about their daily lives before answering. "Honestly, for two major reasons. Bureaucracy and political agendas." He said somewhat surprising the man. "I get why there's certain rules for quirks in place but I find it hard to believe that a group of non heroes can better assess situations than us.

Not only that but damn near every politician has an agenda to benefit his or her wants. Not all but most. For them to tell me when I can and can't act, who is and isn't a hero, well it makes me feel like a dog on a leash who can't do anything without my owners permission." He briefly ranted before taking a calming breath.

"Then why accept my offer? You must have known that you'd be under employment of the government." Aizawa asked, though his tone was as monotonous as always he was genuinely curious as to what the answer would be.

"To make a difference and change the way the hero system works. If I become the strongest hero in the world, I'll have a louder voice and have more of a say in how things should be done." He answered truthfully. Naruto was a bit surprised that the man didn't interrupt him even once and let him speak his piece. He knew he his opinion wasn't one most people agreed with but he respected the fact that his teacher didn't cut him off at any point.

Aizawa took in all of the information and it made a little more sense to him now. From the very beginning he knew the kid didn't want to be under the governments watch but now he had a clearer picture as to why. He was going to comment on it but something from below caught his attention.

"Come here." He called out to Naruto. Doing as he was told Naruto looked down and followed his teachers line of sight and noticed a man possibly in his mid thirties. He was wearing a business suit, he was carrying a small briefcase and was being accompanied by an attractive younger woman in a rather nice dress. The pair walked into a higher end restaurant/bar and disappeared.

"The man in the suit is our target." Aizawa turned to tell him. "Have you ever needed to get information out of someone before?" He asked.

"A few times." The blond answered.

"How did you go about doing it?" The erasing hero asked.

"I'd usually just stalk my target until they got home, then I'd sneak in and force them to talk." He answered.

Aizawa sighed "I figured. Now that you're an honest hero you can't do that. At least not that level of extreme."

"So how are we going to do it then?" He asked as he looked tried looking through the giant windows the place had. "If you look closely you can see most other men in there have a tattoo sleeve showing slightly. I'm positive the place is infested with Yakuza." Naruto observed.

"Your way would be easier but unfortunately that's not a choice for us. At least the part where you 'force them to talk', we'll need to get inside without drawing suspicion." Aizawa tells him. Naruto rubs his chin in thought.

"How often has he been coming here?" The blond asks.

"Every Friday and Saturday for the past two weeks." The pro answered.

"So chances are he'll be here tomorrow night too then?" A nod was his answer.

"I've got an idea. We won't be getting anything from him today that's for sure. Why don't we finish our patrol around the city for the night and I'll run it through you once we're done."

"Yeah, he's usually in there for an hour and a half anyways. We'll come back then." The two nodded and left the rooftop.

An hour and a half later the two were back just a few minutes before the man was supposed to be leaving. Sure enough the man leaves the establishment on the dot looking pleased with himself. His lady friend seems to be in high spirits too.

"Should we follow him?" Naruto asked.

"No, I know where he stays. Let's wrap it up for tonight and head back to UA. You can tell me about this plan of yours there. I'm curious to hear what you've come up with." He says and for the first time he sees a smile grace the blonds face. It didn't sit well with him, it reminded him of when Present Mic would smile when they were younger, whenever he had a stupid idea that actually worked well.

 **The next night**

The blond was once again out on the streets, only this time he had foregone his usual hero costume in favor of something more appropriate for what he was doing. Rather than his costume he was wearing a black and white suit similar to the one their target was wearing.

"So explain why Aizawa isn't the one going in?" Came a female voice from his right. Walking besides him, arm liked with his was the 18+ only hero Midnight. Like him she too had forgone her hero costume in exchange for a form fitting black dress and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Do you really think he would be able to play the part right?" He asked her. She thought about it and had to admit she didn't think he'd be the best actor. This wasn't exactly what he was suited for.

"I guess he probably wouldn't." She admitted.

"He's a great hero and teacher but he has the personality of an oven mitt." He said drawing a chuckle from the older woman. "He wouldn't be able to play the part of your date well enough." He added. That drew a raised eyebrow and an amused smile from the woman.

"Really? And you can?" She asked clearly amused.

"Absolutely." He beamed "Besides apart from that he had another lead to track." He cut himself short as the same man and woman appeared from around the corner in front of them and walked ahead of them. "Look alive theres our target." He said quietly.

The two pairs entered the restaurant at almost the same time. They watched as the man was being led to a table that had three other men already sitting there.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" The host asked when he returned.

Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out a wad of cash. "Yeah I think we do." He said as he slid it across the small podium and nodded his head in the direction of the man. The host's eyes widened briefly before he controlled himself. He flipped through some pages after pocketing the money.

"Ah yes here we are. Please right this way." He said extending his arm out and walking away.

They were led to the table closest to where the meeting was taking place and were left to their own devices. Naruto pulled her chair out before taking a seat himself. Midnight took a look at the menu only briefly reading it before picking something out at random.

"Have you decided what you want?" Naruto asked giving her a look. She got it and lifted her menu slightly.

"I'm still trying to see what looks good." She said as she focused on her surroundings. She managed to make out the words 40% and every Sunday but it eventually died as they began eating.

The waiter came back and took their orders before leaving them alone once again. Still nothing important was being said at the next table over.

She leaned forward and rested her head on her palm and asked "So how exactly did you get the money to come here?" She asked quietly.

"From my old job. It had a pretty good wage depending on what job I did. Some people were very generous." He answered. She knew he was talking about his time as a vigilante but didn't comment on it.

"Tell me about you." Naruto countered as he took a sip of water. The way he said it had her confused slightly, she couldn't tell if he really wanted to know or if he was continuing his role in the job. Regardless she went ahead and gave him a bit of her backstory. Soon the two were immersed in conversation.

They talked in between bites while keeping their ears open. Finally towards the end of the 'date' they got what they were after.

"Very well next Sunday at 8pm at the docks." Naruto heard one of the men say. He was sure the man didn't know they'd heard but he also heard in a slightly hushed tone that the 'Shie Hassaikai' won't tolerate bad products. The two smirked slightly knowing the job was a success.

The two decided to finish their food, as a sort of job well done celebration. Once they were finished they paid for their meal and left a handsome reward for their hosts' hospitality. The two made their way out of the restaurant still playing the couple role. Naruto had his arm around her lower waist while she was leaning in slightly. To any regular person they'd look like any other couple.

The two walked down the street, Naruto allowing her to lead them through an area he wasn't familiar with.

"Looks like Aizawa was right on." Naruto commented "He's providing something to the Yakuza, most likely that trigger drug. That must have been what was inside his briefcase." He spoke quietly.

She nods "Yeah and they're gonna deliver a shipment of it next Sunday at the docks. Who knows how much is being transported." She said before looking up at him with a knowing smile on her face. "Also, do you plan on letting me go sometime tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know. We could be being watched at this very moment. We have to go above an beyond in these kind of jobs right? Plus Ultra." He said at the end. She laughed at the fact that he used the school motto to justify holding her for a while longer. She knew he was full of it but didn't make an attempt to break his hold, his plan worked and he had technically taken her on a date. As long as his hands didn't wander she'd let him enjoy himself for now.

The two walked for a few more minutes before they reached a residential area and came to a stop at a house. Midnight pulled a key from inside her bra and unlocked it. The two entered and the lights turned on revealing Aizawa sitting on a couch typing on a laptop. Midnight threw him his key before also sitting down.

"So how'd it go?" He asked as he closed his laptop. The two filled him in on what they had heard at the restaurant. He took every detail in and made sure to ask for clarification on certain things.

"Is that all?"

"No. I heard one more thing. Does the name Shie Hassaikai ring any bells?" Naruto asked. Aizawa frowned and closed his eyes in thought.

"Shie Hassaikai" Eraserhead repeated "I've heard the name before but I don't know enough about them. Just whispers here and there. I'll have to look more into it." He said before turning to Midnight and thanking her for going along with this plan.

"No problem, I'm just glad this wasn't a dead end." She said before looking at the time. "Well it's getting late and I have things to do tomorrow. Goodnight." She said before heading out. Naruto watched her leave and stared at the closed door.

"I didn't even get a goodnight kiss to end the date." He told Aizawa in disappointment. The man didn't say anything, instead opting to shake his head.

"At least he's not as bad as Mineta." He grumbled. "Anyway good work tonight, stop by tomorrow afternoon and we'll continue our patrols." He instructed. Bidding him goodnight Naruto left.

The next day Naruto was in costume once again and heading to his teachers home. He kind of hoped he'd see some action today. Luckily for him it seemed Kami-sama was on his side. As he reached the door Eraserhead stepped out.

"Change of plans. I've gotten alarming news from Manual in Hosu City. Apparently attacks from someone known as 'Hero Killer Stain' are increasing at a rapid rate." He informed him.

"There's more to it than just that isn't there?" Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"Iida's brother 'Ingenium' was one of his victims." He said.

"So that's why Iida's heading there. He's going to try and avenge his brother. That's why he seemed off at the departure." Naruto said putting the pieces together.

"That's right. That's where you come in." He said taking out a train ticket. "I'm sending you to Hosu City, make sure Iida doesn't do anything to get himself killed." He ordered as he handed the blond his ticket.

"Right. But what if he's already made contact with Stain?" He asked.

"You're a hero now, it's our duty to protect the students with out lives. If you run into Stain your main priority is to get any students to safety. If you run into him yourself…" he paused as he looked at Naruto "Apprehend him."

Naruto looked on wide eyed "really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. I wouldn't tell you to do so if I didn't believe you could do it. The train leaves soon, you'd better hurry. In the meantime I'm going to look into a certain group." Aizawa said as he headed out.

Naruto looked down at his ticket and let an excited smile come onto his face. Looks like he's going to be getting some action soon after all.

 **Alright so there's chapter 7. What did you guys think? So the Shie Hassaikai hasn't been formally introduced yet but it's being mentioned. Now Naruto is on his way to Hosu where he'll have his first real battle with a powerful villain.**

 **As always if you guys have any suggestions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter. I wanted to get this out a while back but just never got around to it. A quick note, this chapter contains Naruto vs Stain. Just know that the story won't be following canon exactly like in the anime, as that would just be the anime rewritten with Naruto added. I plan on having him some more interactions with Mirio and the big three. Anyways that's all I have for now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

After having been handed his ticket he quickly headed out to catch the train to Hosu City. He watched in slight boredom as the buildings passed him by before his thoughts began to wonder what he should expect. If he was lucky Iida still hadn't come across the Hero Killer, as that was almost certain death. That brought up another thought in and of itself, namely the Hero Killer. He'd already killed a number of heroes but had yet to kill any of the big names but he still had to be strong.

" _Aizawa said to watch out for the students first and foremost._ " He thought. However, a part of him was kind of hoping he'd run into the Hero Killer. He knew it would be a good fight. He wasn't sure if it would top the battle he had with Mirio but this would be an actual battle with his life on the line. He'd lie if he said he wasn't a bit excited about fighting the man. Shaking those thought he quickly looked up where the Normal Hero Manual's hero agency was in the city. After marking it on his phone he shut it off.

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for his station. It took about an hour or so before the train stopped and he was free to go. The first thing he did when he arrived was to book a hotel for the next few days. Unlike the students he wasn't provided accommodation. When it was all said and done it was already getting dark. He grabbed a bite to eat and retired for the night. Tomorrow he'd begin his assignment.

The next day he headed to Manual's hero agency hoping to catch the man. As he approached the building he stopped as he noticed Iida inside carrying some papers. He still had an off look about him, as if his head wasn't really there. That confirmed that he hadn't had a run in with the Hero Killer yet. He waited until the young man walked into another room before making his way in. He'd rather Iida not see him as then he'd probably be able to guess that Aizawa knew what he was up to.

Once he was in he quickly headed to the receptionist and rang the little bell she had atop her desk.

"Yes can I help you sir?" The young woman asked as she took his appearance in. He had put his hood up covering his face right before entering the building, just incase Iida came out for whatever reason.

"Yes. I need to speak to Manual." He replied.

She nodded and began clicking away on her keyboard for a second before looking back up at him. "I don't see any appointments for him today, and unfortunately I can't let anyone see him without a prior appointment. If you'd like i can sched…" She was stopped as the door behind her opened.

Manual stuck his head out and looked at Naruto for a second before he got a look of recognition on his face. "Ah Chronos what brings you here?" He asked.

"Eraserhead sent me here due to some concerns he had regarding a student that accepted an invitation to your agency." Naruto told the man. Manual looked serious for a moment and nodded knowing exactly who he was talking about. The man motioned him to enter and closed the door behind them.

"Iida Tenya is here looking for the Hero Killer." Naruto started.

Manual sat down behind his desk before replying. "I know. I confronted him about it yesterday while on patrol. I gave him a talk that hopefully talked him out of it. He nodded to me but I get the feeling he's still looking for the man."

"That's why I'm here. I was sent due to the growing number of victims. I'm tasked with making sure that should anything happen the students are safe. Secondary objective is to take the Hero Killer down." He told the man.

Manual was shocked at the second objective. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a bit uncomfortable with the thought of someone so young out there unsupervised." He told him.

"Age doesn't determine a hero's ability. I'm confident that should it come down to it I can take him down." Naruto replied before standing up. "Make sure Iida doesn't know I'm here." With that he walked out of the building and decided to patrol the city. He patrolled until late in the afternoon. Not much was happening in the city. It was kind of boring if he was being honest.

Luckily for him that would be changing soon. As he was about to go get some food and call it a day he heard the sound of electricity cackling. The sound was followed by the distinct sound of an explosions in the distance. He was about to head in that direction before a flash of green entered his peripheral. He quickly turned and saw a head of green hair jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Midoriya." He said to himself before heading after him. The young man had a serious look on his face as he made his way deeper into the city.

" _I have a feeling I know where he's heading. Gotta make sure he doesn't get himself killed_ ". He thought as he stayed a few feet behind while remaining undetected. A few minutes later he saw him jump down into an alleyway. Naruto stopped at the edge and looked over just in time to see him punch a masked man with no distinguishable nose. Apart from that he also saw Iida on the ground in a puddle of blood. Luckily he could see the boy still breathing. " _Please don't be dead_ " He thought.

"Iida we need to get out of here." He heard Midoriya say. Unfortunaltely Iida was having none of it.

"It isn't your business. Please don't involve yourself in my problems. He crippled my brother, I'll be the one to handle him." Iida replied angrily. Having heard enough Naruto jumped down.

He didn't make a sound as his legs hit the ground. Had he landed behind the two young heroes in training they'd never know he'd been there.

"Chronos?" Midoriya asked, a sound of relief in his voice. "How did you find us?" He followed up.

"I saw you pass by." He replied, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. "Eraserhead had a feeling Iida would be looking for the Hero Killer and sent me to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Which you almost did by the way." He said knowing the young man was listening to him. "I didn't think you'd find him today though otherwise I would have just followed you around all day instead of patrolling." He added.

"Well, I didn't expect the newest hero on the block to be here tonight." Stain said. "Let me ask you something. Why are you a hero?" This would determine his next course of action. He knew he could take the two runts easily, but Chronos was different. His moves were calculated and well thought out. He'd seen the footage of him at the sports festival and knew he was different from the rest.

"Two reasons mostly" Naruto began. Behind him both Midoriya and Iida were listening carefully. They didn't know much about the apprentice their sensei had taken on, maybe this would shed some light about him.

"One, because I have the power to help someone in need. If someone's in trouble and I can help them, then I will. Consequences be damned. And second, is to change the current hero system." He continued. Now this had caught Stain's attention as he too wanted this.

"The fact that a person with a quirk helping someone in need can result in that persons arrest is ludicrous. I don't agree that the government should be the ones who get to decide who is and isn't a hero. They can send hero's out and can also stop a hero from going somewhere he's needed. No matter how you look at it the safest hands are still our own." He finished.

"Interesting. Sounds to me like you want to run around doing as you please. What's to stop you from then abusing your power?" Stain asked.

"You mean like you?" He countered "If I were to ever abuse my power then the heroes would be there to stop me wouldn't they? Now as much as I'd like to continue with the philosophy I'm here for something else. You've killed countless heroes and had I not been here you'd have either killed or crippled these students. I'll ask you once politely to come peacefully." Naruto told him.

Stain licked his knife before speaking "I'll have to pass. I won't stop until I accomplish my goal. Like you I also want a different hero society. However, it would be one where only real heroes like All Might, who don't do it for fame and glory, can have a place. It's a shame I have to kill you. You'd have been a good fit in my world." He said before pulling out another knife.

"Take Iida and get to safety." Naruto told Midoriya as he knew the battle was about to start. Midoriya grabbed the boy and rushed to the end of the alley to get out but had to make a sudden stop as large piles of debris landed right at the end, effectively blocking them off. Midoriya looked up and considered jumping to the roof but had to scrap that plan as doing so could make Iida's injury worse.

He turned back to Naruto who was waiting on the Hero Killer to make the first move. "We can't leave, our only exit is blocked off."

" _Damn."_ Naruto thought as he jumped back to avoid a sword slash. He waited for Stain to rush him again and waited until the man was close enough to use his quirk. As soon as Stain was within arms length he used Time Skip to land a blow to the mans gut. The two students watched the villain spit up some blood and Chronos kicked him away.

"Chronos, be careful not to let him cut you. If he licks your blood your body will become paralyzed!" Iida yelled. Naruto nodded but didn't reply. So he couldn't let the man touch him. Easy. He watched as Stain go up and tried to swinging at him again, but like last time the moment he got close enough he found himself being countered. This time an elbow to the face and a couple punches to the sternum were the result.

"Stay down." Naruto told him. To no ones surprise Stain merely got back up and spit on the ground. Naruto moved his head to the left narrowly missing the three knives that the man had thrown at him. The moment the last one flew by his head he had to duck as a Stains blade swiped at him. He dodged and weaved every slash before trying to kick the man. Stain was ready and crossed his arms to block the attack. He skidded back a couple feet but remained relatively uninjured.

Stain had noticed something however, Chronos wouldn't use his quirk when he attacked with his blade. Only when he would try and make physical contact. With this in mind the Hero Killer dashed forward blade at the ready and begun slashing. As expected Chronos merely weaved or dodged the attacks as opposed to using his quirk.

The blond saw the blade coming and managed to parry the attack and redirect it towards the ground. Once the blade was in the earth Stain used the blades handle to push himself forward towards him and extended his leg. As his foot approached Naruto noticed steel spikes protrude from the steel toe area. As soon as the spikes almost touched his face he activated his quirk and delivered a kick of his own to the mans chest.

He knew something was wrong however when instead of a look of pain, the man had a grin on his face. The man tried the same move again, the kick coming within inches of his face. Using Time Skip he was set on finishing the fight, however something else happened.

As soon as he used Time Skip to kick the man again Stain had his arms crossed ready to block the attack. The moment his foot connected with the mans arms, Stain grabbed him by the ankle and spun him into the wall. The blond barely had enough time to roll out of the way of the stab that had followed the attack up. Once again he barely had time to recover as Stain was on him again.

The fact that they were still in a narrow alley way was not helping him at all. He dodged a knife and used Time Skip when he saw the villain come at him with a right hook. He tried to counter with a straight right but was once again stopped. Stain caught his fist and pulled him towards him. Even though he hadn't anticipated that he was still fast enough to catch the mans wrist as he tried to stab his side.

Being at a deadlock Naruto decided to try and muscle the man into the wall next to them and hopefully get the upper hand. He didn't get the chance to do that however as Stain jumped up and tried to knee him in the chin. Unsurprisingly there was a metal spike where the knee cap was and he was forced to let go and jump back.

The two men stared each other down. Naruto's heart was pumping fast, he could feel it beating in his chest. He had hoped he'd run into the man and he wasn't disappointed so far. The man had even figured out his quirk just like Mirio.

"You're good for a hero as young as you are. By all accounts your quirk has the potential to get you through almost anyone. However, against an experienced fighter its a little different." Stain told him. "I've seen how it works" He added before he jumped towards him and did a downwards slash.

The moment he saw it was dodged he threw a knife to his left and followed up with a punch on the opposite side. As expected Naruto used Time Skip to try and counter but missed as stain had stopped the attack right before it hit and changed to a kick to the side of the head. Naruto knew he'd have some shoulder pains for the next few days as he hit the wall.

"A person with years of experience in hand to hand fighting can quickly analyze their opponents techniques. No matter who you are, when you learn to fight your body memorizes movements after a while. You expect an attack and your body will naturally react to it without you thinking about it. For someone like me, it's easy to trick your body into reacting a certain way and simply change attack before you can realize it." He explained.

Even though he was in a fight for not only his life but the two students behind him, he was actually pretty impressed. To be able to use someone's muscle memory against them wasn't something easy to do. He was broken from his thoughts as stain was on him again. He knew he'd have a harder time now that his quirk was essentially useless against him.

As soon as he thought that he had to duck and begin trading punches with the man. Luckily for him this was also one of his strong suits. He blocked a punch and shot one of his own.

Midoriya and Iida who were as far away as they could be were watching in awe. Someone their age was holding his own against a man known for killing older experienced heroes. They watched as he kicked the killer away before he caught a knife thrown at him and used that same blade to block another.

Stain jumped back creating some space between them and used the back of his hand to wipe some blood off his lip.

"We can do this all day if we have to." Naruto told him panting as well. Stain snarled angrily and threw a couple of knives towards his legs. Naruto jumped up to avoid the ones following up a little higher. As he looked towards Stain his eyes widened as he realized that Stain had forced him into the air in order to go for the students.

As soon as his legs touched the ground he pushed as much power as he could to his legs. He managed to get there just as Stain was mid slash at the two UA students. Midoriya had reacted fast enough to activate his quirk but Naruto knew it wouldn't be fast enough to actually stop the man.

" _Shit_ " Naruto thought as he watched Stain stab the blade into the ground instead and propel himself to the left and push the blade into his shoulder. He was slammed into the wall and fell into a sitting position.

Stain wasted no time in licking the blade and Naruto immediately felt his body lose its mobility.

" _Fuck. He tricked me into thinking he was going for the students and waited till I was close enough to change his direction and attack._ " he thought angrily as he tried to force his body to move.

"I gotta hand it to you kid." Stain began as he took in some air. "If you had more experience in situations like this you'd easily win." He added. Midoriya looked on in slight fear as the young hero was slumped over on the ground. He racked his brain for ideas. The only thing he could think of was to turn and destroy the rubble and try and make a run for it. That idea was scrapped however as he knew, the moment he turned Stain would most likely get them. Iida was too weak at the moment to buy him time.

"I'll deal with you two in a second." Stain said to them before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Looks like it's my world that will become reality kid." He said before he thrusted the blade towards his face.

Naruto watched the blade come at him in slow motion. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't keep track. " _This can't be it. I refuse to be killed here._ " He thought. On instinct he used Time Skip to hopefully stop the attack. The moment he used it though he could feel something was different. His body could move and he wasted no time in doing so.

He turned around and was as shocked as everyone else as he saw his body still on the ground and Stains blade pass right through his head, hitting only the wall behind it. He released the technique and found that he had complete movement in his limbs again. Rather than attack though he stayed on the ground making no sudden movements.

He knew Stain would attack again. As expected stain thrusted once more hoping to kill him. This time he moved forward dodging the blade and used Time Skip. Like he did with Mirio he barraged the man with hundreds of punches, though he didn't hold back the strength as much as he had when he and Mirio sparred.

Once he dropped the technique Midoriya and Iida let out a breath as they watched Stain cough up a lot of blood before falling down face first. Naruto took a few deep breathes before turning to Midoriya.

"Do me a favor and move out of the way." The green haired boy nodded and helped Iida move too. Naruto grabbed stains unconscious body and kicked him into the rubble that had blocked their exit. He kicked him hard enough to get him stuck in the debris.

He winced in pain as the adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel the stab wound on his shoulder flaring. He walked up to Stain and let off one more kick to the mans chest. This time it was enough to completely break through the debris. Out on the main street he saw many heroes fighting more of those beasts that he had fought a while back when he saved Eraserhead.

All of the heroes on the scene had turned their heads in time to see the body of the Hero Killer land face down and Chronos land beside it soon after. They noticed blood on his shoulder and damaged armor. Naruto put his foot on the killers back, as a sign of victory and asked "Is there any police officers here?"

Luckily there was. "Cuff him up. Make sure you get his legs too." He ordered. The police didn't hesitate in doing so. They felt slightly weird taking orders from someone so young but didn't comment on it.

He watched as Endeavor took care of the final beast and took a deep breath. "We're gonna need some medics. We have an injured student." He told one of the cops. The cops called over some paramedics and had them rush towards Iida who was able to get into the truck himself. Albeit with some help.

" _Mission accomplished_ " He thought before he let one of the paramedics take a look at his shoulder.

The next day he was back in Musutafu watching the news at home. It turns out that a news helicopter had managed to catch the final bit of his battle with the Hero Killer. They caught the part where he kicked the man through debris and put his leg on him before having the cops cuff him.

His phone buzzed drawing his attention. It was a message from Aizawa. He said though Iida did get injured not that many others sustained injuries. He also congradulated him on his capture of the Hero Killer. A followup message came saying that he wouldn't be needed at UA the next day but he could come to train if he so pleased.

He quickly replied he'd be there. He could use another training session with Mirio. The fight with stain had shown some flaws in his technique. He briefly wondered how he had used that move to let the blade pass through him. Hopefully he could recreate it. In the meantime he was going to enjoy his day to rest.

 **Alright so I'm going to end the chapter there. Now as I said I'm going to be following canon completely. I don't just want him stealing the spotlight for characters. I'm going to have him go on jobs with pro heroes and the big three in the future. Anyways if you guys have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys so this is going to be a slower chapter than the previous one. Let me just say thank you to those of you who give your input and those of you who follow the story and enjoy it. That being said I after this chapter I'm updating two of my older stories. That being 'Naruto of the dead' and 'This school has a prison?'. A lot of people have been asking for them to be updated and even I want to do so i just always lose the motivation to do it. Those fellow authors reading may know the feeling. Anyways that's all I wanted to say for now. Let's get to the chapter.**

The following day at UA.

Naruto walked towards class 1-A while unconsciously rubbing at his shoulder. Even though the wound he had taken had been patched up and stitched it still caused him some discomfort. Reaching the door he knocked twice before hearing the disgruntled voice of Aizawa telling him to enter. He was a bit early so it was no surprise that none of the students were present.

"Morning." Naruto commented as he stood next to the man, watching as he used a red pen to grade the students work.

"Morning." The man replied. "Good work in Hosu city. Iida only suffered some minor injuries and is currently recuperating. He's fortunate you showed up when you did, otherwise he might have shared Ingenium's fate."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Still. I should've trailed him from the beginning. I could have prevented him from sustaining any injuries at all."

"True. But the important thing is that he and Midoriya both made it out alive thanks to you." He told him before finally turning to him. He glanced at his shoulder before speaking again. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad all things considered. It shouldn't take too long to heal." He replied. Aizawa nodded before putting his pen down and reached into a drawer. Naruto watched as he pulled out a small white sleeve and hands it to him.

Taking it he realized there was something inside. There was a small slit revealing black plastic. He pulled it out of the sleeve and blinked.

"A debit card? Do places even take these here?" He asked as he looked closer at it. It was a metallic black card with his real name toward the bottom. Looking closer in the background he noticed the same picture as his hero license in the form of a watermark.

"Though Japan is mostly a cash based society these cards are accepted everywhere for pro heroes. They won't have the readers out on display, you just have to show the card and they'll know. Since I'm legally your master I was allowed to open a hero account for you, it's a much more convenient way of getting paid as opposed to envelopes with money. Especially when you take bigger jobs." He explained.

"Like taking down the Hero Killer." He deduced.

"That's right. You were deposited five hundred thirty thousand yen for apprehending him." He told the shocked young man. "Much more convenient than handing you a thick envelope." Turning back to his work Aizawa asked. "I also told said you didn't have to be here today since the students are taking exams. What do you plan to do?"

Putting the card back in the sleeve and pocketing it he answered "I was hoping to train with Mirio. The fight with the Hero Killer really showed some flaws in my technique that I was hoping I could work on."

Aizawa hummed approvingly, content that the victory over the villain hadn't given his apprentice a big head. He saw the flaws in himself and wanted to rectify them. However… "Last I heard Togata was out with Sir Nighteye as he's currently working at his hero office."

"Damn." Naruto muttered. What could he do now? He didn't feel like sitting here while they took tests. "Wonder what class b is doing. Guess I'll go find out." He said loud enough for Aizawa to hear. "Call if you need me for anything." He told him before heading out.

The walk to class 1-B was short. Similar to the previous class he knocked until told to enter. Vlad King looked somewhat surprised to see him but quickly got over it. As with class A the students had yet to arrive.

"Morning. Is your class doing anything important today? Aizawa's class is taking exams and I didn't want to be there for it." He explained after his greeting.

"No we're actually ahead of the curriculum. Why? You interested in staying here like last time?" Vlad answered.

"If you don't mind." The young hero replied.

"Feel free." Vlad told him. "Good work with the Hero Killer by the way." He added. His tone of voice having a hint of respect in it. Vlad King didn't about his age, the young man had proved his worth in his eyes. Not only due to his actions in Hosu but also because of the impact he had on one of his students.

"I also should thank you." He added throwing Naruto for a loop. He tried to think back to a time when he might have helped him with something. "Monoma has really been taking both his studies and his training a bit more serious since your last visit."

"I'm glad." He responded "I'm actually hoping to talk to him today. The kid has talent and I want to help cultivate it. He has the drive to be great and has a useful quirk to help him." As he finished his sentence he could hear the sound of many students voices quickly flooding the halls.

Knowing they'd start pouring in soon he quickly headed to the back of the room and sat in the same desk as last time. Within ten minutes the class was almost completely filled. Many greeted him briefly before taking their seats. Though the stares he got from them let him know they wanted to talk to him about the Hosu incident. Luckily for him they didn't though.

Monoma walked in with Itsuka by his side and looked slightly surprised to see him here again but nodded at him nonetheless. Once everyone was in their seats and class had begun Vlad King made the announcement that they were ahead of schedule and could do as they pleased. He emphasized that they should get a head start on the homework that was assigned though.

Quickly students began moving their desks towards each other to do whatever activity they planned to do. Naruto looked up and saw that Monoma was looking at him. Naruto brought his hand up slightly and motioned him to come over.

He watched him say something to his group of friends before making his way to the desk across from him.

"Yo. I've heard you'v been training a lot harder since I was last here. Hows that coming along?" Naruto asked. Monoma looked slightly surprised at the fact that Naruto knew about this as he hadn't been around. He briefly wondered how he had heard but let it go.

"Slow but I'm getting there. I've never really pushed myself physically so I'm not too sure how to go about it. Just things I've read online really." The copycat admitted. "So far I've been working on my stamina the most. I wake up early every morning before class and run two miles but that's it."

"That's a start. It's good you're trying to improve. To be honest out of everyone at this school I've only met one other person who's had a similar drive to improve and train." He tells him, referring to Mirio.

Monoma's eyebrows raise slightly at the subtle praise. "Thank you. By the way everyone saw how you took down the Hero Killer, well the end of it at least. If you hadn't made a name for yourself then, you sure have now. I've heard that pretty much every pro hero in the country has you on their radar now." Monoma told him.

Naruto shrugged "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Man I knew you were strong after watching you toy with those two from class 1-A." He began, still having a bitter tone mentioning class A. "But this proves you're on a completely different level. With that being said…" He trailed off as he stood up. "I have a request to ask of you."

Naruto's curiosity was piqued, and apparently so was everyone else's as the class had gone silent to hear what was going on. Naruto nodded at him to continue.

"Had this been a couple of weeks ago I wouldn't have even thought of asking anyone this but I'm going to need help. I'm going to get into class 1-A even if I have to claw my way in to show everyone they made a mistake sleeping on me. Please train me!" He finished with a low bow.

The class was shocked. Everyone who knew him knew that he was a prideful man who felt he had been overlooked. He did things by himself to prove he was the smartest or the strongest. No one imagined they'd see the day when he would willingly swallow his pride and ask for help.

Naruto looked around and saw that all eyes were on him now waiting for a response. "Alright man sit back down people are staring." Monoma did as he was told and waited on him to continue.

"If you want me to train you, I want you to know that you're gonna be put through hell. Your quirk doesn't augment your strength or speed. We're gonna push your muscles to their limits time and time again. You're going to have to learn how to properly fight. That means you'll be sparring with me time and time again. I'll most likely leave you black and blue with bruises when we're done until you can hold your own. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Monoma replied instantly.

"Alright then. We'll start today once school ends." He replied holding his hand out. Monoma took it and thanked him one more time before asking for more details about his fight.

After a long day the school session finally ended and the students were cleaning the room to be able to go home. As they did they Naruto took out a small piece of paper and wrote something down.

He walked up to Monoma and handed him the paper. "Get some good workout clothes and meet me at this address in an hour." Monoma nodded and went to finish his duties.

An hour later Monoma was standing in front of a pretty nice looking apartment complex. He looked at the piece of paper to make sure he had the right place.

"Good you're on time." He heard a voice tell him. Coming out of the front door was Naruto in casual clothing. This was the first time the copycat had seen him outside of school. Naruto had on regular black jeans with black shoes with a dark blue shirt on.

"So why here?" Monoma asked.

"I live here. More importantly there's a gym available with enough weights and a nice section cleared out for sparring. Cmon." He told him heading back inside.

Once they had reached the gym Naruto led the boy to a bench press and proceeded to remove all the weight it currently had. "How much do you weigh?"

"Roughly 60kg" The young man responded as he watched his new trainer begin to add weight to the bar.

"Alright, I think we'll start out with 42kg." He said motioning him to the bench. For the next hour or so he had the hero in training do three sets of the bench press before moving to a couple different dumbbell exercises. From there they moved to the pull up bar and finally ended with the abs. Naruto was impressed, on the first day usually people tire out much earlier. The man stayed committed till the end.

"So how are you feeling so far?" Naruto asked handing him a bottle of water.

Monoma took three big swigs before answering. "My arms are dead"

"Good. That means it's working. Normally I'd have us spar but first we're going to need to teach you how to fight properly. With your build I think Hapkido would be a good fit for you. It emphasizes fast hand and leg strikes as well as footwork. I'll go ahead and show you the basics of it, from there you'll have to incorporate your own style into it." He explained before moving over to a cleared out area of the gym.

"Bring your left hand up to face level but at a distance and bring your right hand up to chest level laying down. Feet spread shoulder length apart." He said before kicking Monoma's leg slightly. "The name of the game is hit and don't get hit. Wait for the counter if you can but don't hesitate if you see an opening."

For the next forty five minutes he went through the basics of the style while also throwing slow punches at him to get him familiar with countering correctly. He would stay in place and tell Monoma how to throw a proper punch while keeping his guard up at all times and the correct way to kick. Overall the kid was a natural. It only took a couple of minutes and he was already flowing well with the style.

He was intelligent and could plan well, couple that with a solid fighting style and strength to back it up and he'd be in class A in no time.

"Alright go ahead and stop for today. I want you to work on stretching every day until you can do the splits. Higher kicks will be beneficial to you. Follow the workout routine we did today three to four times a week and once I'm healed I'll actually spar with you to help you get better in Hapkido." Naruto told him.

"Will do. I'm sure sensei will give me permission to use the gym after school. Thank you once again." Monoma told him, bowing again before heading home. Naruto too headed outside to find that there was still plenty of light out.

"There's nothing really going on today." He said out loud to himself. He went to check his phone when he felt something in his pocket. He remembered the card Aizawa had given him. "Oh that's right I got paid today. Guess I'll treat myself to something." He decided heading in the direction of the mall.

Luckily for him as he got to the station the train had just arrived meaning he had virtually no wait. Once he made it to the mall he walked slowly looking through the window of every store he passed by seeing if anything would catch his attention.

"Oh hey it's you." He heard from behind him. Turning around he saw a young blond woman in blue capri pants with a black shirt under a blue jacket. the next thing he noticed was that she was carrying seven bags with her. She'd clearly been here a while.

"You're Aizawa's apprentice right? I saw the two of you together once but this is the first time I've seen you up close." She told him. "I'm impressed at this rate you're gonna be a big shot in no time." She told him while putting up a peace sign with her fingers up to her eye. Her eye closed between the gap.

Before he could speak the woman spoke again. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

" _Here it comes._ " He thought. "I'm sorry but I'm not taking pictures with fans right now." He said. He watched as her her face went blank while she registered what he had just said.

"Ehh?" She said tilting her head slightly before getting angry. "I'm not a fangirl I'm a fellow hero. I'm Mt. Lady." She told him while posing.

Naruto looked her up and down taking in the sight. " _in casual clothes. Looks good. Easily angered though. This could be amusing._ " He thought.

"Really? You don't look like her. You got a Hero ID?" He asked messing with her now. He knew she really was Mt. Lady but after all he's been through lately a little fun sounded good. He watched as she frowned before looking through her small black clutch.

"Fuck I didn't bring it with me today." She mumbled.

"mhm. When I meet Mt. Lady I'll be sure to let her know she has a super fan. I'm sure she'll be thrilled about it. Excuse me." He told her trying to get around her. He noticed her teeth grinding together in frustration before taking a deep breath to calm down. This was gold.

"Whatever." She said "Anyways the other reason I came to talk to you was because my two shopping buddies didn't wanna accompany me today, and I've been carrying these heavy bags by myself for a while. Think you can give a lady a hand?" She asked while putting the face she uses on men to get what she wants.

Naruto knew what she was doing but figured why not. He let out a sigh. "Well I guess this counts as helping civilians too." He commented while bending down to pick up her bags. Though he couldn't see her face he could see her hands. By the way they were tensing and seemingly wanting to clutch his neck he'd say he managed to tick her off. He chuckled slightly at her before getting up.

"Before we head to another store you think we can stop there?" He said nodding with his head to a clothing store. "I see some jeans in there that I want to check out."

Her face brightened up. A shopping buddy that actually wanted to shop with her? Maybe he wasn't all that bad. "Sure!" She said heading in that direction.

Once inside Naruto put the bags down and reached over to get a pair of jeans. He laid them over his current pair and faced her. "Can I ask for your opinion on something? You think would like how I look in these?"

He looked up with a barely suppressed smirk and nearly broke when he saw veins starting to form around her head.

"You're lucky you're cute or I'd try and kill you." She told him while trying to calm herself.

Hearing this he finally let his laughter out. Today was going to be a good day.

 **Bit of a slower chapter this time. Also I wanted to let you guys know that though I originally wanted Jirou as the pairing I've since decided against it. I'm not sure what the pairing will be but I'm thinking it might be Mt. Lady or perhaps someone else. Anyways that's all for now but if you have comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
